Shadow Spartan
by elfpricess
Summary: Master Chief is thought to be the only Spartan left after the attack on Reach but did one somehow survive? And if there is a survivor what has happened to them? Is there possibly a connection to the Covenants new weapon? Completed!
1. Ch1: Defending

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Author's Note (AN): This is my first fanfiction and starts at the ending of the first book. Please review!

-

"I want those elites fit to be six feet under now!" White-one yelled to her other two companions standing next to her. With her order they opened fire. White-two fired with his dual assault rifles, while white-three aimed with his two pistols for the on coming elites heads. Three went down with her comrades bullets while four other only caught the bursts with their shields. Those were the ones white-one aimed for, firing six short, powerful bursts from her battle rifle. All four elites fell.

The building they were protecting was built into a mountain and in fact looked like part of the mountain unless viewed 30 meters away. And then you would only see the white-wash cliff that led to the front door to the "building". The door itself was hidden behind large rocks scattered in front of it to make it look like part of the mountain had fallen, scattering the boulders on the wide cliff. The building was meant to be a fortress, a hiding place for the citizens to go when under attack. It was a great hiding place until the covenant noticed one of the transport ships heading there. Team White was sent immediately. Their orders were to hold off the covenant forces until all the citizens were evacuated by airlift through a shaft in the mountain. So far the mission had been like shooting ducks on a pond, but it seemed the luck had finally run out. More dark violet pods had landed in a semi circle around the entrance white-one and her spartan team was defending.

The white team leader leveled her weapon on the closest pod that was sinking into the rock of the cliff as if it were mud. She counted 13 pods. That was six more than the group they just finished. With a loud crack, the pod door of the one she was sited on was kicked open, and it spurted out a whitish fog into the air. White-one didn't wait for it to settle before firing five continual bursts into it. Taking no time to watch the elite crumble to the ground, she lobed a grenade into the pod closest to the first.

Her comrades had already taken three down before they even got out of their pods as she had done, and they were both firing at one that had begun to raise his gun. He was quickly mowed down by both their fire.

White-one was showering a charging elite with her armor piercing bullets when an elite whose pod had landed more in the middle of the semi circle flashed a blue plasma looking weapon from the edge of her vision. Finishing the elite, she turned to find the elite running forward with a sword made of blue plasma.

"That's not good." She said in a tight whisper as he focused on her.

Returning the attention, the spartan poured the rest of her round into him, only making his shield flicker dangerously. She wouldn't have enough time to reload and so took a more defensive stance, slinging the weapon over her shoulder.

The elite suddenly leapt forward with a burst of speed and the spartan was caught off guard with the swiftness of his attack. It was a side slash blow, meant for a killing strike across the chest. Her back arched and the sword cut through her shields the moment it touched. The sword sliced through the black under suit that covered her stomach and a sting of pain shot up her nervous system. Grinding her teeth forced the pain out of her mind, and she concentrated on defeating the enemy. Catching herself with her left hand and foot on the ground, she kicked her right foot upward. The arm that held the sword bent unnaturally at the elbow. A roar escaped the elite and he dropped the sword. Bringing her knee to her chest, she pivoted on her left hand and foot. Using all her strength she kicked in the elite's stomach. The sound of crunching bones was something she never could get used to and didn't think she ever would.

She opened a COM channel with her group as the elite crumbled to the ground. "It's getting too hot to my liking. Head back to defensive position." Two white lights flashed in her HUD.

Grabbing a grenade she threw it at two incoming elites who dogged it by moving to either side of it. But it gave her enough time to dive behind one of the boulders hiding the door. With her back against the rock she reloaded her battle rifle and searched for her other two teammates. Two white tags appeared on her heads-up display. They had both made it behind different boulders. White-three was the closest to the door; apparently he had already sought cover before. White-two was at two o'clock of her current position, the closest to her.

"Ma'am! Elite with sword heading toward your position!" White-two's voice crackled over the COM channel.

"Hose him down! I want to avoid as much contact with them as possible" She yelled back while whirling around the boulder with rifle at ready. She spotted him immediately, partly because he was roaring and the other part because he was the closest to her. She opened fire and was both pleased and unhappy to see she wasn't the only one to fire from both sides. His shields dropped drastically, as hers from the fire of the other elites, but he was also in range to lunge. Spotting the quick twitch of the elite's foot as he began the lunge, white-one turned back to the cover of the boulder. She heard a roar, and the elite landed beside her, a pistol shot through the head.

"Thanks white-three" She said breathlessly.

"Think nothing of it, ma'am." He replied back.

"Alright listen up, both of you. Concentrate all of your fire on one elite at a time. I'll see if this new weapon is as dangerous as it seems."

Two acknowledgement lights flashed.

The rest of her shield powered up while she picked up the still activated plasma sword from the dead elite beside her. Standing with her back against the rock, the spartan swung the sword out in front of her to get a feel for it and could hardly contain the wince from the pain that shot from her stomach. Grinding her teeth, the spartan moved, turning back to face the elites. There were five left, and one was just in range. Taking two steps forward, she sprung forward and used an uppercut move. The elite made a gurgling sound in his throat and collapsed.

Sighting on the next nearest one, white-one ran forward, sliced, and kept running, heading toward another elite. Slashing the third in half at the waist, white-one turned, searching for other contacts. There were none.

Static picked up on her COM system. _"White-one come in. This is Captain Sanders. We have all the citizens to safety, and we're pulling you out. There's a pelican waiting for you in the hanger." _

"Yes sir!"

The channel snapped off and white-one opened a channel to her companions.

"All citizens are to safety. Let's head inside the hanger. White-three have you got those mines set? I don't want anyone following us in."

"Yes ma'am. Set at maximum sensitivity and ready to trigger its proximity detectors." White-three answered.

"Good, now let's head in before more of our friends show up."


	2. Ch2: One Citizen Left

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Author's Note: This isn't as long as the first and not much action but the next one is packed full of it! Please review!

-

They moved cautiously even in the compound. It wasn't safe to let your guard down and the White team leader didn't trust the mines they set. Just because they set them didn't mean the covenant couldn't still come in. She took point while white-two and three took rear. They walked in a triangle pattern, always sweeping their guns back and forth over the area in front and back.

Just when they were but half of the way to the pelican, a sound from up ahead caught the team leader's ear. She held up her hand and they all stopped. Slowly she balled her hand into a fist and pointed forward. White-two and three faded into shadows on opposite sides of the hallway. Using stealth and silence, the team leader proceeded down the hallway.

The further she went the more clearly the sound came. It didn't sound like a hostile, in fact it sounded like crying. She reached the door where the sound was originating and hugged the wall next to it. Slowly she looked in. A little girl was in the corner, hugging a stuffed dog to her chest and sobbing into its fur. Being just as slow as when she looked in, white-one stepped into the door way.

"Hey there, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" The spartan said with as much of a soothing, calm voice she could muster.

The girl gave a start, staring up at the yellow reflective platting on her helmet with tear stricken eyes. The spartan stopped, the girl's eyes revealed she was scared, that was what white-one was afraid of.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." She said in a more soothing voice.

"Are y-you one of the s-spartans?" The girl stammered, whipping one of her eyes with the back of her hand.

_She's heard of us then. _"Yes, now let's take you to your parents. I'm sure their worried sick." She crooned, bending down in front of the girl.

The girl nodded and crawled into the spartans open arms, hugging her stuffed toy even more.

White-one lowered her shields power on the left side so the girl wouldn't slip and perched the girl on her left arm so she could still use her weapon. Taking her outside the room, she called down to white-two and three, afraid that if she used a COM channel the girl would jump out of her skin when her companions arrived from the very shadows.

"Hey boys, we've got a little snag." The word 'snag' was from their training meaning things that they were unprepared for. But she had slightly prepared.

The other two spartans walked down the hallway, weapons half lowered. When they reached her, she turned and walked with them.

"Aww, she's cutest little snag I've ever seen. Can we keep her?" White-three joked and a small smile appeared on the little girls face.

White-one gave an exasperated sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you? We protect citizens not keep them."

"But…but." White-three protested in a whinny voice.

"No buts. I said we can't keep her and that's final. Besides she's already owned by parents." The girl giggled and they had accomplished making her feel comfortable.

But her comfort was short lived as a rumble shook the ground, it rattled her teeth and she wondered if the girl felt the whole force of that.

White-one opened a COM channel to her squad and said. "They've knocked down our door boys and we're only half way there. Let's continue at a slow jog. I don't want this bundle of joy to be jarred along the way."

The girl handled the pace change well and they carried on in silence nothing change until they were three-fours of the way there.

"Ma'am! Motion scanner shows movement at our rear. And their coming fast!" White-two announced over the COM.

"White-two and three hold them off while I put the bundle in the pelican."

Two lights blinked on her HUD.


	3. Ch3: That's Gotta Burn

5

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Author's Note: It's my longest Chapter yet! Please review!

-

The lone spartan continued on in silence, holding the girl with her left arm while gripping her battle rifle in the other. When she finally reached the hanger four jackals were already there. She cursed under her breath and ducked behind some metal crates. They must have taken a different route with fewer obstacles. Her map showed her four different routes from the door to the hanger bay all of them took the same time. Gently she put the girl on the ground and put her index finger where her mouth was. The girl got the hint and nodded, her innocent eyes filled with fear and excitement. Carefully the spartan peered over the crates. The pelican was to her left about six meters away with the loading ramp down. The four jackals were to her right just a meter away. The aliens were scanning the area and gibbering to each other in their strange language. Swiftly she ducked back down when she saw one turning her way.

Another red dot appeared on her motions sensor, from a hallway beside the one she came out of. She turned and an elite was at the hallway entrance. It babbled in the language and the spartan opened fire. She watched helplessly as her shield dropped at his return fire. Dodging would only send the fire at the girl and all she could do was take the hits for the child. The elite moved to side, his shield was failing him. Taking the opportunity the spartan shot a controlled burst at his head. He fell in the hallway entrance.

White-one heard a jackal to her left and swung around. A green plasma shot took down the rest of her shield and hit square on the wound she got from the sword elite. A grunt was all she could give to the burning pain she felt from her stomach. She didn't know how she managed to raise her weapon and shoot the jackal in the forehead.

_Must have come from habit. _She thought as she swung her gun over her shoulder. Scooping up the girl again she watched her motion sensor as the jackals came to investigate their dead companion. And just when one red dot was close enough at the other end of the crate, she jumped over. The heel of her foot caught the jackal in the head, crunching it in. She landed, spun, and hit another in the chest. The third was stunned giving white-one enough time to run towards the pelican. When he finally snapped out of it, the jackal shot fast, small burst from his plasma gun. The shield had just started to grow stronger when they hit. She sprinted faster and dove into the pelican, turning on her back and skidding to a halt in front of the cock pit. White-one stood slowly and opened the door. A pilot wheeled around, holding up a pistol.

"I guess the captain was nice enough to give us pilot. How kind." The spartan said absentmindedly. "Here take the girl." She said more forcefully and put the girl in his arms.

"But I thought we got all of the citizens." He said staring wide eyed at her armor.

"Well apparently you didn't." She said with a snap to her voice, closing the door.

She was beginning the regret shouting in front of the child when green plasma smeared the door above her shoulder and she whirled back around. The remaining jackal had his shield up at the base of the loading ramp. The spartan simply lifted her weapon and shot at the jackal's uncovered foot.

"Boys the bundle is in." She said over the COM as the jackal fell. "How are you doing?"

"_We have been slowly backing up to your position." _White-two's voice replied in static. _"So far there has only been small groups of grunts and jackals."_

"I want you to head to my position immediately. The Covenant has beet us to the hanger so be careful on both sides. I want you in one piece when we return."

"_Yes ma'am!" _They both replied in unison and the channel snapped off.

White-one hid behind the chairs aligned on either side and crouched down. It wouldn't do for the Covenant to discover her position before the rest of her team got there. Motion sensors showed blank but she guessed that was because the Covenant was out of range. She reloaded her battle rifle again and leaned against the wall of the Pelican. Suddenly she became aware that her hand was covering the wound on her stomach. Slowly she lifted her hand and cursed under her breath. Blood coated her armor and the black under suit. Her hand was also covered in blood and the only skin she did see was charred. The burning sensation from the wound was getting harder to ignore.

The sound of weapons fire brought her attention back to the world and she cursed under her breath again. She had dosed off, that was sloppy. Really sloppy. But it didn't stop her from thinking it was from loss of blood. That was what scared her. Peaking around the edge of the seat she saw two groups of jackals and a group of grunts along with two or three elites shooting in the direction where she had come out of the hallway. She took out a grenade, unpinned it, and rolled it in the middle of the group of jackals. She did that with the other three grenades she had and they all went off one after the other, giving the Covenant no time to respond. When the explosions ceased only an elite and four grunts were left.

White-one opened the cock pit door again and the pilot only half raised his gun this time. The girl was sitting on his lap; apparently he had been calming her down as well.

"Warm up the engines and get ready to leave at any moment." She said and he nodded, putting the girl down and telling her to follow the Spartan and buckle up in the back.

White-one turned to see a grunt tumble backwards at White-three's melee attack. White-two was running into the pelican while firing at the last elite. The team leader put the girl behind the seats and walked to the edge of the pelican while aiding White-two in taking the elite down. He roared, knowing his end was near and died as White-three joined them in the pelican.

"White-three tell the pilot to take off and get the girl in a se…" Her knees gave as a wave of weakness swept over her.

White-two caught her and helped her to a seat. "Ma'am! Can you still hear me?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yes…just weak…" She whispered, her whole body feeling like it was tingling.

"Hold on ma'am. I'll fill you up and before you know it we'll safe in Captain Sander's ship. The med tech's there will take care of this." While he talked she could feel her hand being lifted from her wound and a slight change in his tone. He peeled back the black suit and took out a tinny bottle. White-one clamped her eyes shut and self-sealing biofoam filled the wound. It stung like millions of needles on her inside and she let out a breath of air in a hiss to keep her muscles from tightening up.

The pelican lurched forward and her eyes flickered open. White-two was taping up her wound and White-three sat on the other side of the pelican talking to the girl next to him. White-one listened to their conversation to keep her mind off the throbbing pain. The girl's name was Sarah and the stuffed toy's name was Mikey. She had been separated from her parents in the evacuation and had been loaded into a pelican. But Mikey slipped from her hands when a gust of wind came from a pelican taking off. She had jumped down and ran after him. When she turned to go back into the ship it was gone.

The pelican shook as it entered space and the girl paused to look around. On a private COM channel White-two said. "We're almost at there ma'am. How are you holding up?"

"Fine." She replied not wanting to think about the pain again but it didn't help.

"What happened anyway? I knew you took a gash from the sword elite but it wasn't that bad." White-two said, his head turning toward her.

"I let my guard down and got pined down. An elite started to fire at me but I couldn't dodge or Sarah would've got hit". She answered, her voice faltering slightly but she quickly regained the strength in it. "Once my shields were down I took one in the stomach."

"You picked the right plan ma'am. There was nothing more you could've done." He spoke as if he had read her mind.

She nodded weakly and sighed. She had never wanted to be leader. Before she had only herself to protect but now she was responsible for her team's lives. In her head she always said it was the right thing to do to accept leadership but she always doubted herself. Releasing the seal of her helmet, she removed it and rubbed the area between her eyes. It was a habit she found herself doing after a long battle or heavy thinking. The spartan didn't even noticed Sarah staring at her face.

"Spartan's ARE humans." She said in a surprised whisper.

White-one paused and looked up to the girl. "Yes…Spartan's are humans. Why would you think otherwise?" She said in an uncertain voice.

"Well these boys at school say you're just robots. Programed only to kill the Covenant and when the Covenant are gone you'll self-destruct. You're not going to self-destruct are you?" Fear shimmered in her eyes.

There was a long pause after her question and then the Spartan's burst out laughing. White-one was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach in pain, White-two was laughing up at the ceiling, and White-three was slapping his knee. Sarah stared at them with a blank look, blinking ever so often.

White-one managed to compose herself some and spoke first. "Sarah, we won't self-destruct once the Covenant are defeated and we most certainly aren't robots. In fact once you see those boys again you can tell them that we aren't." She said while whipping tears from her eyes and gasping some for breath.

The pelican speakers clicked on and the pilot's voice boomed. "Man, that must have been one big joke that kid just told. I swear the whole UNSC forces could've heard you guys laughing."

"Hey, marine! Is there a point in calling us?" White-two yelled up to the cock pit. He was always the first to snap at a marine, even if he was the quiet one. He sometimes had a short fuse with marine's.

"Uh…yes sir! We are moving into position to board the _esploratore_ now." The speaker clicked off.

White-one was about to put her helmet back one when Sarah said. "Wait! Can't you leave it off….I like you better without it…" She said, becoming meeker as she went on.

The spartan faltered then smiled warmly and put her helmet back on her lap. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

The pelican stopped its forward motion and started to go upward. There was a lurch and the ship swayed back and forth slightly before it thudded to the ground. The cock pit door slid open and the pilot stepped out. He stared at White-one's face for a second then cleared his throat. The slight reddening of the checks was noted by White-one despite his efforts to keep it hidden.

"Welcome onboard the _esploratore_." He said in a surprisingly strong voice, trying hard to look as if he were staring into the wall. But White-one grinned sheepishly when she saw him stealing a glance toward her. She had been told by her comrades that she was the prettiest Spartan but none of them would go to love. All the Spartans were like family and not even the Covenant could break their bonds.

The pelican's doors opened and light streamed in.

-

Authors Note: I'd like to thank my biggest fan, Seth, for giving me the name _esploratore_ for the ship's name. It's Italian for Scout!


	4. Ch4: A Short Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Author's Note: In this chapter you'll finally find out the real names of my Spartans and get a surprise! Please review!

-

White-two lifted White-one up and put her right arm around his shoulder and his other hand on her hip to give her more support. White-three picked up Sarah and grabbed White-one's helmet so she could put some pressure on her wound with her left hand. The pilot cast a worried glance at the injured Spartan and she tried her hardest to keep from scowling at the pain. The marine then led the way down the loading ramp with White-three and Sarah second then White-two and one third.

Walking was hard for White-one. Her legs felt shaky and her head felt like a ton. But she didn't have to do much with White-two's help. When she just leaned on him and looked like she was walking all she had to do was keep her head up.

The marine walked to a door at the side of the pelican loading hanger and pressed in a series of numbers. White-one caught the number sequence even with his hand moving fast across the key pad: 23589. She didn't know the real reason of watching for the number all she was doing was keeping her mind off the throbbing pain in her stomach. There was a moment's pause for the computer to register and the doors slid apart.

The hanger they were looking into was for the marine's land vehicles but they had all been removed and in their place citizens crowded the deck. They were all moving about, men were carrying crates to their family and women were calming children. There were also marine's moving about the citizens, giving them orders on where to put that or talking individually with a citizen. But when the Spartan's stepped into the hanger and the door closed behind them all of them stopped.

It was an eerie silence with hundreds of eyes on you. The pilot shifted uneasily and the Spartans were looking back and forth at the crowd. A woman who had been screaming at three marines before stepped forward. Her eyes were as big as saucers but she wasn't looking at the Spartan's just their bundle. Her mouth moved and White-one thought she heard her mumble "My baby." White-three bent down and placed Sarah on the ground who also just stared at the women with big eyes. They both took a step toward each other and the women smiled, happy tears poring down her face. "My baby." She said louder and the rest of the distance between them was finished in one bound. The mother knelt on the ground, clutching Sarah to her chest who was crying into her mother's clothes.

White-one smiled weakly. The girl was finally safe and the pain she had endured was all worth it. Just to see them hug and cry together was what made all her fighting worth it. A man came from the citizen crowd, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"T-thank you." He stammered and looked down at the hugging females. "Thank you for returning our daughter to us." When he finished a tear streaked down his cheek.

"We were just doing our duty sir." White-three said while the women stood with Sarah in her arms.

"Mommy, she got hurt protecting me from the Covenant." Sarah said pointing at White-one.

The mother looked at the injured Spartan for the first time and with a smile she stepped forward. "Thank you so much for brining my baby unharmed to me."

White-one didn't expect this. She blinked, completely caught off guard. Everyone's attention was on her and she wished again to have her helmet on. Swallowing unnoticeably she spoke. "It was an honor to bring her back. We…don't get to see much of what we're fighting for." She hoped her face looked emotionless.

The mother smiled then asked another question that caught her off guard. "May I know the name's of my child's rescuers?"

The spartan stared at her then at her two friends. They nodded and she turned back to the mother. "I am Spartan 108. My real name is Katherine or Kat."

"I am Spartan 122. My real name is Mat." White-two said with a nod.

"I am Spartan 113 or Alex." White-three said, standing a little straighter.

"Thank you so much Kat, Mat, and Alex. Thank you so much." She said hugging her daughter closer.

When they started walking again a pathway cleared to the Med Bay. Kat noticed a Marine salute and more marines joined him. Then there weren't just marines saluting, the citizens too were standing straight and saluting them. It was a sight no one would forget and the moment couldn't get ruined. At least that was what Kat had thought until they reached the door to the Med Bay and a woman stepped in front of them.

"M-my son…d-did you not find my son?"

-

Authors Note: Bam! A twist! I bet no one expected that! Anyway, I wana thank my friend Ron for the name of my Spartan although I was thinking of using Sam…


	5. Ch5: Healing Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Author's Note: I've been shying away from using language but since this is the military and because of the situation I'm going to use it a few times….

"Dammit!" Kat yelled, hitting the bed with her fists.

She was propped up in the bed, hooked up to a blood dispenser and a bandage around her abdomen. Mat and Alex sat in the only two chairs in the room which was to Kat's left and right. They didn't wear their armor and neither was looking at Kat.

"Dammit!" Kat said a little quieter, digging her fingering into the bed sheets. "Why couldn't we save the boy too? He was just a kid. He didn't deserve to die. He had a full life ahead of him." She said forcefully, tears streaking down her face but her teeth were set and looked ready to bite something. There were a few minutes of silence before Kat bowed her head, her long hair falling over her shoulders and casting a shadow over her face. "He was just a kid….and I couldn't do anything to help him…" She whispered.

"Kat, you picked the right plan. There was nothing we could do for the kid. If there is anyone to blame it should be the marine's for not keeping all the citizens together." Mat said in a comforting tone, finally looking at Kat. That was just like Mat, putting down the marine's and blaming them for not doing their job right. Mat was actually the quietest of the three, but also better looking than Alex. Mat had short black hair that always looked like he had gel in it. He sat with his arm over the back of the chair and watching Kat with that calm and untroubled look in his eyes he always had.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kat." Alex added, also looking at Kat with one of his mischief sparkles in his eyes. "Neither me or Mat could've done better. Heck, I bet even Master Chief couldn't have done what you did." Alex was Kat's back up joker. He always had a joke when Kat didn't. Both of them had been called the jokers of Spartan's and it had sometimes got them in trouble in training. Alex had red, brownish curls and when he smiled, which he did often, you could see two dimples in his cheeks. He also had a few freckles on his cheeks although they weren't that noticeable.

Kat whipped her eyes and pulled her brown hair behind her ears. Sniffing once she smiled a little. "Thanks guys…" Kat liked to encourage her friends, which was why she liked to joke around a lot. What she didn't like was being on the other end of the encouraging. So she was trying her hardest to compose herself. Kat was the smallest Spartan which actually came in handy in some missions and the second best sniper. She had grown her brown hair out to waist and kept it in a pony tail when not in her armor. A tattoo of a panther was printed on her upper arm because of her nickname, Kat. The panther had its mouth open, showing rows of sparkling teeth. Its right paw was also lifted, ready to strike. The rest of her skin was smooth and she still had her tan which most had lost from staying in the MJOLNIR armor for so long. And because of her beauty she caught many men stealing a glance at her when she was not in her armor. She had even caught Captain Sanders once and a few other higher ranking men. Kat was being to get annoyed with all the looks she got so she tried her best to ignore them, which was quiet hard with her being a Spartan.

Kat picked up a hair tie from the table next to her and put her hair back. Mat leaned back further and became interested in the floor again while Alex rested his elbows on his thighs and twiddled with his fingers. Kat stared down at her hands in her lap still wondering if she could've done more. The room became quiet once again and the Spartan's were lost in their own thoughts.

There was a sharp nock on the door and it slid open without an answer. Captain Sanders walked in and the door closed behind him. The captain was of medium height and had a face that looked like he should be on the cover of some magazine. His white uniform was pressed clean of wrinkles and his black shoes shone like some bald mans head. He always had a smile on but when he walked in on the grim sight it faded away.

Clearing his throat he spoke. "I am to give my regards for rescuing that little girl and my apology for the marines not catching her or the boy leaving. Other than that boy we have all the citizens safely on board this vessel or another. You have even brought aboard a new Covenant weapon, that plasma sword that you took in the stomach." He said nodding toward Kat. "You did well Spartan's and you shouldn't be hard on yourselves with a job well down."

No one replied so the captain cleared his throat again, a habit he had when he was nervous, and spoke again. "I received a message from Dr. Halsey at Reach that all Spartan's were to report there for a meeting. But you were engaged in combat and we are too far away from Reach to get you there quick enough. It will be even harder now with all these citizens on board. There are not enough cryogenic tubes for all the citizens so we can't go in Slipstream space. I have thought of transporting the citizens or you three to another ship so we can make that jump and get you there faster. But so far I have only been able to get the _Resonators_ OK to transport citizens to their ship. What are your thoughts?"

"I think that may be our best bet, sir. If we can transport enough citizens over there then fill up all the cryogenic tubes here we can go to Slipstream space." Kat said with an emotionless tone he didn't mean to use.

Sanders nodded, tapping his bottom lip with his finger. "Alright Kat we'll go with your plan. I'll call to tell you when the preparations have been made. I trust you'll get better by then?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at Kat.

"Captain, I'm a Spartan remember? I'll be fit enough to fall asleep in your cryogenic tubes." She said in a sort of mocking tone with a smile.

"Yes, of course." He said turning around to leave. "Oh, and you have some small visitors Kat." Sanders said opening the door and leaving.

The door stayed open and Sarah stepped in, followed closely by two boys her own age. "These are the Spartan's I've been telling you about. The ones that rescued me." The girl said with emphasis crossing her small arms and glaring at the boys.

"They don't look like Spartan's." One boy with blonde hair said, staring at Mat who also had his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair.

"That's because they don't have their armor on silly!" Sarah yelled and he withered back. Sarah ran up to the edge of the bed and pulled on Kat's sleeve. "Tell them you're the Spartan's."

Kat smiled. "I can say we are but I don't know if the boys believe me. Do you boys?" Both of them shook their heads but she knew they didn't mean that. "Now since the boys want proof why don't my two friends here show you." Making a hand gesture they both nodded and Alex picked up a glass of water on the table next to Kat. He threw it like he would a throwing knife and it turned end over end before Mat caught it. Not a drip was spilt.

"Why thank you Alex." Mat said lifting his cup and nodding toward the Spartan across the room. "I was terribly parched." As he took a sip the boys gapped.

"There, now I think the boys will be believing you now Sarah." Kat said looking down at the girl by her bedside.

Sarah's mother appeared at the door. "Sarah, let's not take any more time from the Spartan's." Sarah nodded and was heading toward her mother before she turned and ran back to Kat.

"I almost forgot to give you your present. I made it myself." She said pulling out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to Kat. "Good-bye Kat!" She said running out of the room, waving and giggling.

Kat stared at the folded paper in her hands as the door closed. _I wonder what it is…_she thought, opening the paper. When it lay flat on her lap she just stared at it. On it, Sarah had drawn a picture of Kat in her armor without her helmet on. Sarah had also included herself who was holding her toy Mikey along with some kind of red flower Kat had never seen before. In the picture Kat and Sarah were holding hands, both were smiling. But the one thing that caught Kat's eye was the writing above.

_"When you are done fighting Kat can we play together?"_

_I promise you Sarah, we will meet again…when the fighting is over…_

Authors Note: …..uh…..that writing doesn't make any sense but give me a break! She's a little kid and this'll be important later.


	6. Ch6: Reunion of the Spartans

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Author's Note: Now is where the first book comes in a little handy…

-

Reach, the military world of the humans, and the last defense against the Covenant reaching Earth. But the Covenant would never be able destroy Reach. Kat's home was safe.Taking in a big breath of air, Kat smiled. She was home and it felt great after being gone for so long.

"Hey, what are you smiling for Kat? You're not planning anything are you?" Alex asked, elbowing her in the stomach.

Kat winced, drawing her arm back, and punched Alex in his arm.

"OW!" He yelled, rubbing his arm. "That really hurt! Why'd you do that for?"

"Because, empty head, I have a wound there!" She yelled back, poking at his forehead.

"Ow, hey come on, I didn't mean to." He said as Kat turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "Hey, look, I'm sorry." She held her head up higher. "I'll…make it up to you." She turned her head to the side, regarding him with a level stare. "I'll…I'll….uh…" Alex scratched the back of his head, trying to figure what to do for Kat.

"You'll go with me to the shooting range! How sweet of you!" Kat said enthusiastically, grabbing Alex's shoulders to pull him down and kiss his cheek. She skipped away, giggling and smiling. Mat followed Kat, with his hand in his pocket and his pack slung over his shoulder.

"She got you again." He said as he passed Alex, shaking his head with a grin.

"Hey! You had this planed out after all didn't you! That's not funny! You were using my weakness!" Alex whined, running to catch up to the two.

"Sometimes you've got to use your enemy's weakness to win." Kat said with a giggle.

"Then I just won't go with you to the shoo-UF!" Alex bumped into Kat's back, stopping what he was going to say. "Hey, what'd you-" Again he stopped when he looked at what had made Kat pause.

Dr. Halsey and a crew of her scientists were helping someone in a suit of MJOLNIR armor to a tent. It actually looked like a new suit if you subtracted the few scratches that appeared rather new. The person in the armor was walking as if hurt and there was a tent down next to the one they were walking to. There was even smoke coming from one of the training yards.

"Hey….isn't that Master Chief?" Mat said pointing toward the Spartan Dr. Halsey was helping.

Kat looked back at the Spartan, squinted, and then yelled. "It is him!" She ran up to the group of scientist, who were having some trouble in helping the Spartan, and grabbed Master Chief's arm.

"Kat?" He said, looking down at his fellow Spartan. Alex grabbed his other arm and Master Chief looked over to him. "Alex?" Mat came up and walked next to Kat, carrying all their packs now. "Mat? When did you guys get here?"

"Just now." Kat said simply as they walked into the tent and she and Alex helped him to a chair that Halsey pointed them to.

Kat and her team stepped back and allowed Dr. Halsey in. "Alright Master Chief, I'm going to need you to take your helmet off." As an answer his helmet hissed and Halsey removed the helmet. Blood covered his face and the inside of the helmet. Kat exchanged confused glances with her two companions. She made a gesture with her head and they both shrugged.

"So YOU'RE the team that didn't make it to Dr. Halsey's meeting." A metallic female voice said. Kat looked around frantically, not finding where the voice was coming from. The voice laughed and a blue AI appeared next to them on a stool. Spartan 108 nearly jumped out of her skin when she appeared. That was one thing she had NOT expected. "My, you're jumpy." The AI said and the numbers streaming up her body seemed to grow faster in a split second. "So you're Kat? You have quiet a record, almost as good as John's."

Kat cocked an eyebrow. "Well I've never been compared to Master Chief before."

"And in your last mission you took a bad wound in your abdomen as well as discovered new Covenant weaponry." The AI said as if Kat had never spoken.

"How did you-" Kat started.

"You even rescued a girl that the marine's missed but you were unable to save a boy." The AI stopped and blinked up at Kat who was glaring at her. "Did I say something wrong?" The AI asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kat felt like punching the AI. She had just forgotten about him and now this AI had to bring it up again. Her anger was stopped briefly by Mat's hand on her shoulder. "Chill Kat, the AI didn't know."

"I almost forgot about him." She mumbled, still glaring at the AI. "Stupid AI. Has to bring up everything." She said quieter, looking back at the Chief.

"I heard that." The AI said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Good. Thanks for the update. When I need another why don't you just blurt it out, ok?" Kat said, glaring at the AI from the corner of her eye.

"Kat!" Alex said in a low, hissing whisper and she looked over at him. "Give the AI a break. There are some things that they don't know."

Kat paused, sighed, and cast her eyes down. "Sorry." She whispered in a sadden voice.

"Alright Master Chief, it seems you've sustained minimal damage." Dr. Halsey said, stepping back from John while tapping on a devise in her hand. "But you are going to have to get a little rest before you do anything else daring." John stood up rubbing his head. "If you'll just wait here Master Chief, I can brief these late comers on what they missed and you can take them to the _Pillar of Autumn_." The doctor said, waving towards Kat and her friends.

"Yes ma'am." John said, sitting back down.

I am not going to include this briefing in here because it is just about the aliens and all you need to know about it is the floating tentacle scientists that take apart things then put them back together in different arrangements

Master Chief shifted the warthog into 4th gear and increased the speed to 70. The gun turret of the warthog had been removed and in its place were seats. Alex had so kindly given the front passenger seat to Kat and was sitting in the back, which looked a little uncomfortable, with Mat. Dr. Halsey had given them all new MJOLNOR suits and they had gotten a little practice time to get used to them. It was defiantly a more advanced version and Kat liked it. Although, there was one thing that was bugging Kat.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" She asked, turning toward Master Chief.

"Ask away Kat." He said in that deep voice that always seemed to make Kat's insides flutter.

"What happened to you back there, sir? Was it some kind of test?" She asked, stealing a glance back at Alex and Mat who were obviously listening but trying to look interested in the buildings they were passing.

Master Chief nodded. "ONI set up a test for the new MJOLNOR system and they didn't want to see me…" John paused as if someone else was talking to him. "…and Cortana, loose."

"Cortana?" Kat asked, tilting her head.

"Oh we've already met." The AI's voice said from Master Chief's suit.

"She's INSIDE your head?" Kat was completely surprised; the AI that she had put on her hate list was in Chief's head.

"In a mater of speaking, I reside 'between' John's mind and the suit." The AI responded for Master Chief.

"So I guess you don't have to do much talking now." Kat said, leaning back in the seat to stretch.

"No." He answered simply.

Kat sighed, that was just like him, sparing his breath for something important. She had never been able to make him laugh either. John was the only one she hadn't got a laugh or a smile from. He was hard to crack.

"Hey Alex, I guess you're not going to be able to repay me after all." Alex relaxed, letting out a breath of air. "But I'll think of something for you." Kat said, looking back at the road ahead.

"I still think it's unfair how you used your injury to your advantage." He said crossing his arms like a little kid pouting.

"Ah, quit pouting. I haven't said what I'm going to do and who knows it might be saving my life." Spartan 108 said, putting her arm on the door.

"Ha! Like you'd need your life saved!" Alex said.

"You never know Alex, you never know."

The _Pillar of Autumn_ was bigger than Kat had imagined and the Spartan's owned a primary storage bay on deck C all to themselves. All the other Spartan's were already there and all of them had the new MJOLNIR suit on. Most of them were cleaning weapons and a few were unpacking crates but when Master Chief walked in he started asking questions and giving orders. He turned toward Kat's team and spoke.

"Why don't you three put your packs over on those bunkers." John said waving towards three empty bunks at the far wall. "You can help Fred with unloading those crates of grenades when you're done." But before Kat could turn away Chief opened a private COM with her. "Kat, Kelly wants a rematch so just put her pack down and meet her in the sparing square."

Kat grinned to herself as she walked over to the bunks. Kelly was the fastest Spartan and a little too whiny for Kat's taste but she had surprisingly dealt with it. Kelly and Kat had been friends ever since their fist sparing match. It was an equal match, the fastest Spartan against the best at hand-to-hand combat. Most of their spars ended in a tie but for the last 5 times in a row Kat had claimed victory. Kelly had tried to make an excuse but Kat could see plainly it was because she was surpassing Kelly. Not in speed, but her quick thinking had been improving from the encounters with the Covenant. Kelly was quick but not quick thinking.

Kat threw her pack on her bunk and walked over to the square. Kelly already stood at the other end of the square with her arms crossed. Kat knew it was her by the long and thin frame and the way she was positioned as if the whole universe should obey her orders. When Kat and Kelly stood next to each other Kat barley came up to her shoulder. But Kat had proven her height was useful even in these little spars.

"Ready to loose for the 6th time in a row?" She asked, stopped at the other end of the square and putting her hand on her hip.

"6th time's the charm." She responded with a little ring to her voice.

"Funny, I thought that was 3rd." Kat said teasingly, taking her defensive position.

"Ha, ha, let's just see what you say AFTER I beet you." Kelly also took a defensive position.

"Well let's see if you can accomplish that first. Oh, and lay off the attacks to the stomach. I got hit there on my last mission." Kat said smiling to herself already knowing what Kelly was going to say.

"Ah, poor little kitty got hurt. Was it from falling from a tree?" Kelly responded, giggling.

"No, I had to rescue a kid and the elite with the plasma sword didn't help." Kat grinned wider, imagining what Kelly's surprise would be like.

"Plasma sword!" She asked shocked, half standing up from her stance. "Dr. Halsey didn't tell us about that weapon during the briefing."

"Of course not. I was fighting against that weapon when you were having the meeting. Now are we going to have this rematch or not?" Kat said, getting a little impatient.

"Right." Kelly, got back down into her stance and when they both yelled, "Go" together they headed straight for each other.

-

Author's Note: This Chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to…so I gave you guys a little more to read than normal. Oh! And I might not be able to update everyday like I've been doing (if you hadn't noticed) because school is starting again and I'll have limited time.


	7. Ch7: A Not So Easy Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Author's Note: Yeah! I've had great reviews! I guess that means I'm doing something right! Thanks a lot for your support! Oh! And just to tell everyone here, I'm a girl. yes, that's right, I'm a girl totally obsessed with Halo…just gota get that out in the open if you were wondering why I have a woman Spartan…

-

Kelly reached Kat first, obviously, and took a swing at her head. It wasn't a fast or strong punch, Kelly was testing Kat. Spartan 108 used and upper hand block then tried a punch to her stomach but that was blocked by Kelly as well. Kelly punched again to the head but Kat moved her head to the left and bent back to avoid her elbowing the right side of her head. _Well this feels familiar_. She thought, catching herself with her left hand and foot and pivoting to bring her right knee up to her chest and kick at Kelly's stomach. But instead of what happened to the elite, Kelly caught Kat's foot and turned it. Spartan108 rolled in the air and landed on her right elbow. Kat was a little dizzy but still used a hook kick on Kelly's arm to make her swiftly backed away to avoid the attack. Kat rolled on her back and stood just as Kelly sent her heel at Kat's head. Kat blocked, grabbed the leg so Kelly's couldn't move and used a back hand strike which was met by Kelly's back handed attack also. Spartan 108 hooked her right leg around the foot Kelly was standing on and tripped her. As she fell to the ground, Kat elbowed downward but Kelly rolled in the air and skidded to a halt on her right knee and hand. Spartan 108 had just enough time to get back into position when Kelly's next attack came. Kat blocked and they exchanged a series of fast punches and blocks, Kat was mostly blocking. But a slight upward thrust Kelly tried opened and advantage, her stomach was open. Taking the chance, Kat flattened her hand and sent the side of her hand toward her abdomen.

"Captain on the deck!" Someone yelled, her attack stopped and both of them snapped into attention.

"As you were." The man in the Captain's uniform say, they all relaxed a little.

John walked up the Captain and addressed himself. "Master Chief SPARTAN 117 reporting as ordered, sir." John was uncomfortable; his shoulders were a bit too far back. "Sir, I regret the unit was not able to ask your permission to come aboard. Admiral Stanforth insisted we keep our presence off the COM channels and computer networks."

"Quite all right, Master Chief. I just wanted to extend my regards. If you or your men need anything, let me know." The Captain said, staring at Chief's helmet as if trying to figure out what he looked like under it.

"Yes, sir." The Chief replied and a silence hung in the air. It was an awkward silence that made Kat glad she wasn't the Captain or the Chief.

"Well, Master Chief, I'll be on the bridge." Chief saluted and the Captain returned the favor before leaving in the elevator.

As he left, Kelly and Kat faced each other again. "Who was that?" Kat asked, feeling her wound that had she had probably opened again during the spar. It felt like it was bleeding again.

"Captain Keyes," she replied quickly. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Kelly asked actually sounding concerned for once. There was a slight vibration through the ship, they were finally moving.

"I'm alright; I just think I might have opened the wound again. It's nothing to worry about." Kat said, trying to sound the most reassuring as possible.

"Maybe one of the med's should look at it." Kelly said, walking over to Kat as if she would chaperon her there now.

"I don't need to, really." Kat held her hands up, trying to reassure Kelly and to stop her from advancing.

Suddenly the ship lurched and every Spartan paused to brace their legs, it was turning around. Kelly stopped also before heading toward Master Chief. Kat didn't hear what they were saying; she was too busy searching for the reason to why they had turned around. But her thoughts were stopped short when Master Chief went to the intercom panel.

"Cortana? We've changed course. Is there a problem?" He said with every Spartan listening.

Instead of the AI, Captain Keyes spoke, "there's been a change of plans, this will be easer to explain face-to-face. I'm on my way down to brief you now. Keyes out."

John turned around and every Spartan jumped to action, either checking their combat gear or doing a specific task. Kat quickly went to grab a sniper propped up on a rack that had been mounted on the wall. Since she had come late she had had no time to pick out a weapon to her liking. Shouldering the weapon, Kat moved to her bunker and pulled out her "baby" from her pack. It was her shot gun, her favorite shot gun, she had even inscribed "baby" on the side of the barrel so everyone would know it was hers. No one was allowed to take her "baby" and when Alex took it as a practical joke he had been beaten down to a pulp before Kat was final satisfied he had been punished of his crime. Her "baby" had been with her since she had started fighting the Covenant and never let her down when the aliens were coming too close. A faint smile crossed her lips at the memory but quickly vanished when Captain Keyes walked in.

Kat didn't catch all that Keyes said to Master Chief, only that the Covenant had found Reach. Spartan 108 flexed her hand to keep from balling it into a fist and punching something. How had they found it? How could they even **know** it was here? Reach's location should have been as big as a secret as the location of Earth. But the one question that bothered her most was, could Reach hold?

When she snapped out of it, Keyes had left and Chief was barking off orders. None of them were given to Kat and so stood by her bunk, feeling completely stupid and out of place with everyone else running around with orders to fulfill. She was about to go ask Chief or Kelly if she should be doing something when the distress call came from Reach's groundside.

_"…They've breached the perimeter. Fall back! Fall back! If anyone can hear this: the Covenant is groundside. Massing near the armory…they're-"_

Keyes appeared on the view screen and talked with Chief. John suggested that three Spartan's go destroy some NAV database in a ship that the Covenant were heading toward and the rest of his team go ground side and repeal the Covenant forces. After going back and forth about this mission it was agreed upon and Chief turned to face the Spartans. Everyone stood at attention, ready for anything he ordered them to do. Kat felt a tinge of regret because she knew she wasn't going to be picked for the harder one.

Kelly stepped forward. "Master Chief Sir, permission to lead the space op, sir."

"Denied." John replied. "I'll be leading that one."

_That's typical of him._ Kat thought. _He always did like the harder ones._ She smiled slightly, but deep down she was beginning to doubt she'd ever see anyone in this room again.

"Linda and James, you're with me." Chief said. "Fred, you're Red Team Leader. You'll have tactical command of the ground operation."

"Sir! Yes, sir." Fred shouted in reply.

"Now make ready." John said. "We don't have much time left."

The Spartan's stood a moment in silence. _Everyone will make it out alive. I'll see them all again._ Kat repeated in her head over and over, forcing herself to believe it. It wasn't easy.

"Attention!" Kelly shouted and every Spartan saluted in sync with each other. There was defiantly deep emotion in everyone's salute. They were all having their doubts too. John returned the salute with an even straighter back than normal and everyone scattered to get their packs and race for the dropship bay.

-

Kat hated dropships. What they were meant for is the dispose of them at a battle fields probably full of Covenant forces, but that wasn't the part she hated. It was the wait, the tension in the air of the ship, and that horrible silence. It was as if everyone there was saying their last prayer or dreading the fact that death could be right around the corner. One time Kat had tried to lighten to mood with one of her jokes, that was one thing she still regretted and she wasn't going to try it again.

Kat cradled her "baby" in her arms, hugging it closer, everyone else was holding their weapons close as well. Mat and Alex sat on either side of Kat, both of them looking more tense than normal. Fred had given the White Team orders to stay inside a research building which two other teams would be protecting outside. Since Kat was the better sniper in her group she would be on the second floor, the highest floor in the building, and help the Spartan's outside. Mat and Alex would be positioned on the ground floor to keep the Covenant from coming in the front door. The orders were simple but the fight would be far from that.

Kat bowed her head. Death was something no one could accept easily.

-

Author's Note: I hope this was better than the last chapter it's really hard to be in sync with the book. I have to go back and fix a lot of things to make it better and so I'm tuning it down a little so the chapters aren't going to be rolling out as fast…man, having a fanfiction is hard!


	8. Ch8: Kat! No!

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Author's Note: Bah Humbug! This is hard! I HATE chapter 6 but I'm too lazy to go fix it!...oh well….

* * *

The dropship lowered down to the roof of the research center and hovered just enough for the 3 teams to get off. Kat's boots hardly made a sound when she landed on the concrete roof and jogged to the stairs leading into the building. Dirt whirled around her as the dropship took off to head toward another building close by. The compacted stairway even made the little sound she made echo, driving her nerves on end. The second floor was empty except for an oak desk and a whole lot of dust. Her mouth twisted in disgust as she walked over to the only window, which was also smeared in the dust. The window squeaked when she opened it 3 inches causing her to grind her teeth at the terrible noise it made. She bent down on one knee and grabbed the sniper from her shoulder, resting the end on the window sill. But before she could look through the scope, her team called in.

"Ma'am, Gray and Black teams are waiting for your go." Mat said through a COM channel.

"Alright, just give me some time to say hello." Kat said in an exasperated tone. As she slipped her eye to the scope the sniper nearly slipped from her hands. There were millions of Covenant forces. The Spartans had faced uncountable odds like this but Kat couldn't see the end of them. Their forces stretched beyond the horizon and there were still Covenant dropships coming.

Swallowing didn't make the lump in her throat go away and focusing on the sea of Covenant directly in front of the building wasn't any easier. Kat leveled her sniper and shot an elite in the head. She did the same with her other 3 bullets and opened a COM to the three teams.

"Welcome mat is laid. It's not much of one but…good luck." She added quickly as she reloaded.

"Thanks White-One. We'll be sure to wipe our feet on it." Gray-One replied as Kat watched bullets cut into the Covenant throng from the front door. Kat steadied her sniper rifle and killed 4 more elites near the door. White-One did this over and over again, shooting 4 times then reloading and going back to shooting again. It was actually starting to get on Kat's nerves. From all her work and the help of the other 2 teams they only pushed the Covenant back to the sidewalk about 5 yards from the building.

Kat backed away from the window still on one knee. 3 clips left, how had she used up 17 clips so fast? They had only been there about 15 minutes. Breathing a curse, she pulled the empty clip out. But before the new clip reached the gun something caught her eye. White-One swung her head to the left, nothing. She checked her motion sensors, nothing. _Maybe it was just the dust._ White-One thought uneasily, not feeling any safer. Putting the clip in, she swung the sniper over her shoulder and grabbed her baby. Sweeping the gun back and forth over the room, White-One advanced in a crouched position. She circled the room and even peeked up the stairs to the roof. Nothing.

White-One took in a big breath and let it out slowly. Her heart stopped feeling like it would burst from her chest but it was still going fast. White-One couldn't think of anything avoiding radar or a thorough search and was seriously thinking that what she saw was just dust in the wind. But there was no wind.

"White-One!" The Gray Teams leader yelled over the COM. "Where's our cover! We're loosing the little ground we've gained!"

"Sorry Sir!" Kat said, switching weapons and turning around to the window again. "I thought I saw s-What!" She screamed, jerking back from the window as a purple tentacle crossed her field of vision. The sniper was wrenched from her hands by that tentacle as another wrapped around her wrist, pulling her into the air.

"White-One! What's going on up there!" Gray-One called from the still open channel.

"Something's got me! I can't br-" Her voice stopped as a tentacle wrapped around her throat and tightened. She gasped, grabbing the tentacle with her free hand to try and pull it off. Suddenly something zapped her hand and her arm went limp. Kat's eyes widened and she stared at her motionless arm wondering why it wasn't responding.

"All teams fall back!" Kat heard over the COM although it sounded like a whisper in her ear. Her vision was becoming blurred and her strength was diminishing from the lack of oxygen. Her breath came in short gasps.

"Kat!" Another whisper reached her ear and this one sounded a lot like Alex. Her name was repeated but it was farther away. Darkness closed over her eyes and her muscles went limp but she still managed to hear a faint whisper before everything disappeared.

"_Kat! No!"_

_

* * *

_

Authors Note: gosh, I'm sorry this took so long to get this short chapter up. My dad's been needing the laptop and me being sick didn't help any. I'm actually supposed to be doing homework right now but I felt sorry for all you people waiting for Ch8. So here it is, I hoped you enjoyed it because it's going to get a whole lot better!


	9. Ch9: Rat in a Cage

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Author's Note: This is getting more and more difficult to write this story -.- but I'm trying really hard to put a chapter up at least once a week. I work on it a lot during the weekend but sometimes I'm not able to finish it then but I work on it as much as I can during the rest of the week.

Kat's eyes fluttered open and there was a moment's pause before her memory of what happened came back to her. She had been caught off guard, and was…alive? She stared disbelieving at the dark purple floor and walls of the tiny space she had been cramped into. Kat certainly felt alive not unless this was what death felt like. Suddenly she realized that purple was what the Covenant usually had in their ships. She sat up swiftly, quickly regretting that when her head hit the ceiling and made everything spin. She had been curled into a tight ball on the floor to fit in there but sitting up didn't make it any more comfortable. Kat couldn't move her arms from behind her back and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Something metal was clamped onto her forearms. She breathed a curse. The Covenant had basically captured her and stuffed her in some sort of cage or crate. But what did they want a Spartan for? Her stomach twisted at some of the thoughts. Kat bowed her head. Death on a battle field would be a whole lot better that whatever the Covenant had planed for her.

She decided then that she wasn't going to speak until it was necessary and reluctantly, she purged the combat database in her suit, erasing everything. If the Covenant were going to take her, they weren't getting anything from her suit but it wasn't that she was worried about.

Kat felt unsteadiness in her stomach and whatever she was in was being lifted up. The crate swayed in a motion that suggested something was carrying her. Without warning her crate was thrown into the air and crashed to the ground. Kat tumbled out, bumping into a wall and falling to the ground, face down. She groaned not wanting to open her eyes but forced herself anyway.

"It's such a small one!" A blue elite said standing next to one of those heavily armored aliens with spikes down its spine. Dr. Halsey had told her about those aliens and had played back some footage from someone's encounter with them.

"No matter, all of this ones kind is deadly." A gold elite said, walking from the line of crates that stood all over the low ceiling room. "The prophets will find use of this one. It is just as valuable as a tall one." Kat suddenly realized she understood what the Covenant was saying and slowly got to one knee. She was going to stand when the gold elite advanced. He put one of his four fingered hands on her shoulder and lifted her to her feet as if she were 10 pounds. He grabbed a round, violet devise from his waist and stuck it on her chest. Kat's lip twitched; if her arms weren't behind her back she would have slapped him for that. The gold elite then grabbed her arm and steered her toward a door with glowing panels. The lights blinked when they got close and slip open. The blue elite and armored alien followed them out into the hallway, keeping their eyes on Kat.

They walked passed 7 intersecting hallways before the gold elite jerked her into a hallway to their right. Doors with red lights passed them on both sides. Kat couldn't think of anyway to escape, not with her hands unusable and two elites and an armored alien following her. All other hopes were stifled when the reached the end of the hallway. A red lighted door stood before them but when the elite pressed his palm on a panel next to the door it turned green and slid open.

"Ah! Welcome to your prison!" An elite called from inside the shadowed room. 3 cells lined each wall on either side and from wall to wall it was bout 4 yards. Pink plasma covered the cells but because of her angle, Kat could not see who or what was kept in them. The wall straight ahead had a bench like structure connected to it and a floating holo panel. The elite that had spoken stood from the bench and stepped forward. His armor looked like it had once been blue but long wear had faded it into a gray. Scratches and dents covered the armor, suggesting to Kat that he must be a veteran that was dumped with the job of cell master.

"My this one's small! I was expecting one who was taller." He announced when the gold elite walked her down the ramp to stand in front of him.

"Yes, but just as dangerous as any of the other killers." The gold elite warned as he let go of Kat's arm and stepped back. "I'll leave this one in your care. I trust you won't inflict too much judgment. The prophets do want this one fit enough to be in their presence." The gold elite said as he walked up the ramp and left with his other two companions.

Kat stared at the elite in front of her who also stared back. She tried to overlook the fact that he looked like he was grinning but couldn't make herself be comfortable in his presence.

"I've always wanted to get my hands on the likes of your." He said in an evil tone as he moved closer to the Spartan. Kat's right foot slid back and the elite stopped. "If you come peacefully all I'll do is put you in a cell with some of your friends." The elite continued in that eerie tone, sweeping his arm towards the cells.

For the first time, Kat noticed the other prisoners. There were mostly scientists in white coats but there were a few marines mixed in with them. Some had injuries but were bandaged pretty well considering what they had. But the ting that held Kat's attention the most was their eyes. They were longing to be free and were looking at the Spartan as if she were the savior. Some of their eyes were full of worry and concern for the Spartan. What they didn't realize was that they were hurting her more than any wound gained in a battle. They wanted to freedom but Kat couldn't give it to them. She was trapped like a rat in a cage.

Kat couldn't stand looking at them anymore and turned her eyes just in time to see the elite's fist and jump to the side as his punch flew by. There was a second's hesitation when Kat considered the consequences of attacking before shoving her knee into his stomach. The elite coughed and back away before advancing at a run, sending a flurry of punches at Kat. Spartan 108 dogged back and forth, crouched and swept the elite's feet from under him. She sent her heel at his stomach but he rolled out of the way and onto his feet. Apparently her last move had enraged him because he roared this time as he ran forward, using the same flurry of punches as before. Kat began to wonder how he even survived to this point in his life, not unless this attack usually got rid of his opponents. She dogged again, waited for a lag in his punches and jumped. The Spartan turned in the air and kicked her toe into the side of his face. The elite twisted as he fell, skidding into the bench. He growled as he sat up and Kat advanced to finish him. But before she got there he pressed a button on the floating holo panel.

Electricity ran down her spine and her muscles tightened. Kat's eyes bulged and she screamed up at the ceiling. The power increased and her back arched as her cry became louder. It felt like her muscles were burning while the electric current continued streaming through her body and by the time it stopped her own screams were echoing in her ears. She gasped for breath and fell to her knees. Kat couldn't make her muscles move and was having a hard enough not falling down. The elites feet appeared in front of her face and she slowly looked up to the elite's eyes. He growled and kicked her in the stomach. Kat coughed and her mouth suddenly tasted like copper. The elite then kicked her into a cell, which he had apparently opened while she was down, and walked in with her. His palm appeared on Kat's visor and he lifted the Spartan off her feet then slammed her head into the wall. Spartan 108 winced and a collar was tightened around her neck. The elite dropped her and Kat slumped against the wall. There was a silent pause before the elite finally left. There was a hiss and plasma covered the cell again.

Kat made no movement and stayed with her face down, leaning against the wall. After some time, she began to breathe normally and her muscles responded when Kat looked up. She had been put in a cell by herself but the cell across from her held 3 scientists and 1 marine. Kat licked her lips and cringed as she tasted blood. _Stupid elite, once I get out of here I'll be sure to smash his head in for what he's done._ She thought bitterly as she stood up. Her legs felt a little weak but that was easily overlooked. A quick survey showed her that the collar around her neck was connected to short rope made of plasma. The length of the rope would only allow her to sit or stand about 5 inches from the wall. Kat tried her limits and maybe went a little too far when the rope grew taut and a powerful jolt of electricity ran through her body. The Spartan jumped back in surprise and pressed herself against the wall.

"Ho! I see you've already tried the rope!" The elite said with a laugh as he appeared in front of the cell carrying a bowl. "I've brought you some food." He bent down and a part of the plasma shield near the floor disappeared. The elite slid the bowl through and Kat stopped it with her foot. "Oh, I'm sorry," He said in a mocking tone as he straightened up. "You can't eat that with your hands behind your back. Well I guess you'll have to do without food then." The elite said with a snicker. Kat clenched her teeth and kicked the bowl at the elites head. It slammed into the force field, splattering thick, green soup all over it. "It appears your kind can be angered. The prophets will truly have their hands full." He said as an afterthought when he walked away.

Kat was defiantly enraged. She had been captured, beaten by one elite, and now something to laugh at. _Chill Kat._ Mat's voice echoed through her head. He usually said that when her anger got the best of her. Mat. Alex. What had happened to them? They couldn't have died; it was too hard to kill a Spartan. But it was possible. No, she wouldn't think that. Spartan's had to live and fight another day. She was alive and she would fight. Kat just hoped Mat and Alex could do the same.

The Spartan sighed and slid down the wall. She glanced up at the humans in the other cell and quickly bowed her head. They were still looking at her with those eyes. Those hopeful eyes. But Kat didn't know how to satisfy their desire. Hope. It was that which had kept her alive this long. It kept her going, kept her fighting. And she couldn't stop hoping now. She was still alive.

Time passed slowly in the 'prison' and the Spartan found herself dozing off after a time. The humans had huddled together at the back of their cell sitting in a state of gloom and the sound of anyone shifting position was loud in the prison's silence. Nothing really made any other sound until a 'blip blip' sounded from the holo panel. Kat's head shot up from her chest where she had dozed off and looked towards the bench. She had to lean over against the far wall to get a look at the bench and even then she only saw half of it. The elite stood from his bench, stretched, and walked out of the room. Kat cocked her head in confusion and stood up. She went out as far as the rope would let her and strained her neck to see the door. _He….left?_ Kat questioned in her mind and leaned a little too far, gaining herself another zap of electricity. She jumped back, whirled around, and kicked the wall where the rope came from. It didn't even leave a dent but it made her foot hurt like crap.

"Curse it!" She screamed at the slight pain. "Darn Covenant…" Kat mumbled, glaring at the rope. "I feel like a dog…" She turned around to see the humans blinking at her as if she were some sort of crazy person.

A male scientist with brown hair leaned over and whispered to a neighbor. "How…how did the Covenant get a Spartan?"

"I don't know." The female scientist whispered back, keeping her green eyes pinned on Kat. "I thought Spartan's were untouchable."

"Spartan's aren't invisible." Kat said with a little edge in her voice. "We are still humans." All the humans jumped when she spoke and Kat turned her head to the side. _Great, I probably just gave one of them a heart attack from overhearing their whispering. It's not my fault I've got better hearing than them._ Spartan 108 thought, staring at the rope on the ground.

"Do…do you know what happened to Reach?" The scientist with brown hair asked Kat and she looked back up to him.

"I don't think there was ever hope for Reach when the Covenant showed up." Kat responded, looking back down at her leash. From the corner of her eye, Kat saw him bow his head and a female scientist that had not spoken yet wrapped an arm around his shoulder. _Great, aren't I the bearer of good news._ She thought sourly as she looked over her shoulder at what held her arms. Kat tried pulling her arms apart and scrapping it on the wall but nothing worked. It seemed to be designed to resist her strength. Spartan 108 snorted and turned back around to see the green eyed scientist walking up to the edge of her cell. As she got close to the plasma field, the scientist stopped and put her hands behind her back, squinting at the Spartan.

"You must be Spartan 108." She said, still examining Kat.

"How did you know that? Most people have trouble distinguishing each Spartan from the other." Kat asked astonished.

"It's actually my job. Everyone here has some connection to the Spartan II project. I personal was one of the candidates that would have taken over Dr. Halsey's position." She added with a note of pride.

"Really…then what else do you know about me?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

The scientist smiled. "You're the smallest of the Spartan's and your real name is Katherine but you prefer being called Kat. You have a tattoo of a panther on your arm which you got scolded for getting but were allowed to keep it because you called it…oh what was the word…" She tapped a finger on her bottom lip while she thought. "individuality!" She said, pointing her index finger toward the ceiling and her eyes brighten up. Kat was about to speak when she continued. "You are one of the few Spartan's to actually have a sense of humor and is very protective of comrades and citizens, even going as far as taking hits for them. In fact I think one reporter called you the Spartan of the People because of your many scarifies. I c-"

"Thank you," Kat stopped her, "I can tell you've really done your homework but you don't need to go that far."

"Oh yes I do." The scientist said, with a curt nod. "The Spartan's accomplishments have allowed humanity a fighting chance against the Covenant. If we didn't have any victories the morale of everyone would drop and the Covenant would've beaten us long ago. It's only fair that someone give the Spartan's credit, even if there are those who despise Spartan's for doing their duty."

"You would have made a good Dr. Halsey." Kat said smiling to herself. "You know my name but I don't know yours."

"I am Dr. Tyler." The green eyed scientist responded. "That is Dr. Masson." She said, pointing to brown haired scientist. "Dr. Nelson." She pointed toward the woman that had not spoken. "And Sergeant Johnson." The medium sized marine nodded at his name.

"What does a marine have to do with the Spartan project?" Kat asked, looking the marine over. He looked slightly brawny but appeared fearless. His buzz cut fit the standards of the military code and the skin that did show had a few scars. The blue eyes that stared at Kat had defiantly seen its share of battles and it was evident that he was an experienced fighter.

"Johnson was with me when the Covenant came in. I believe they think he is part of it somehow." Dr. Tyler responded, glancing at the Sergeant with worried eyes. "Some of us have taken part in creating the MJOLNIR armor while others were part of the enhancing of the Spartan's bodies." Kat slid down the wall and Tyler stopped to look over at the Spartan. It finally fit together for Kat. "Is something wrong?" Dr. Tyler asked and Kat looked up at her.

"Their going to use me somehow." She said slowly, recalling what the gold elite. "_The prophets will find use of this one."_ _That's what he said. But what does it mean?_

Authors note: This is my made up Johnson not the one in the game. So anyway…ahem 3,000 words! This is defiantly my longest chapter now. I don't really like this chapter tho because I didn't have enough time to go back and fix things so it's a little confusing and such but I wana work on putting a chapter up each week.


	10. Ch10: Prison Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Authors note: Ug! This took me a while to put up! I can't believe how much I have to do!...and I've also been playing Fable but most of the time I just don't have time. Hmm ….time is confusing…

* * *

Time passed slowly and the only way to tell if time was still going was the elite leaving and returning. He would depart about and hour each time and return with a little sway to his steps. The scientists and marines were taken out each 'day' but none of them spoke of what had happened outside and it didn't seem like a thing Kat wanted to know from the way they looked at her after they came back. Food was also handed out two times a day and Kat was always given a bowl with a few words of scorn. She would ajust push it back to him with her foot and a give him a silent stare. She guessed about 4 days had passed and she had had neither food nor water. But while she watched Dr. Tyler and the others eat their soup slowly with sour faces, her stomach ached. Kat couldn't imagine how bad it tasted just how good it would be to have her stomach satisfied. In training they had been starved one time, she had lasted 5 days while everyone else survived 6 or more. Some had even been forced into eating when they refused to loose the 'mission.' It wasn't physically possible for humans to last that long but the Spartan's had been enhanced in a way to survive without food for 8 days and still have enough energy to take a whole Covenant army. Kat thought it crazy that she would be able to not eat for that long, but then again she had never tested it.

The Spartan lifted her head slowly and groaned as she watched the Sergeant stuff a spoon full of the soup into his mouth and scowl. Her stomach rumbled and Kat slouched forward again. Her shoulders had a tiered slump to them and she let her head hang as if she were asleep. She swallowed and almost choked as her spit slid down her dry throat. Kat let her eyes close a moment so she could get the pictures of food out of her head and when she opened them again the elite was standing in front of her cell. He regarded her with carefully, studying her longer than he usually did after handing out food. That was unusual. The elite normally go right to bench and sleep after mocking her. _Come to think of it he hasn't even mocked me today. _The elite growled and stamped over to the holo panel.

"Tell the Prophets that it's time." He said after pressing a floating shape on the panel.

There was a moment of silence before a scratchy voice came on. "An escort is being sent."

The elite stood and stared at Kat the whole time they waited for the escort. The time it took for the escort to get there seemed short, the Spartan guessed it was because she was used to the slow moving time of the prison. The doors slid open and the escort team stepped out. The team was made up of two blue, heavily armored aliens and 5 elites with shinny orange, flashing armor. One of the big, blue armored aliens stepped into the Spartan's cell when the prison master put down the force field. Kat became as tense when the alien drew near and grabbed her shoulder. The plasma rope dissipated when the prison elite pressed another floating shape on the panel and the armored alien lifted Kat to her feet. She stumbled and almost fell if it wasn't for the armored aliens hand still on her shoulder to keep her standing.

"Don't crush her bones before we get there Hunter." An orange armored elite said. _Hunter, that must be the name of this massive pile of armor._ Kat thought as she was pulled to her feet and out of the cell.

"No!" Dr. Tyler screamed, running up to the plasma field. "You're not really going to do it are you?" The scientist asked, looking from one elite to another before her eyes rested on the Spartan. Kat gave a start and looked back at Dr. Tyler. _What is she doing? She going to get herself killed talking like that to a Covenant._ Kat thought, but she couldn't stop from wondering what the doctor was talking about.

"Cell master," One of the orange armored elite said, staring at Dr. Tyler. "Make sure this one knows not to speak against the Covenant again." The gray armored elite nodded and dropped the force field on the cell.

"Don't!" Kat yelled, jerking toward the Doctor but was only held back by the Hunter.

"I do believe that's the first word you've said since you arrived here." The orange elite said, rounding on Kat. The Spartan bit her tongue as she realized her fault. "Well, since you appear to have an interest in this human we'll stay to watch." Kat scowled and swore she saw the elite grinning when he turned his back to her.

Dr. Tyler back up a step and horror filled her eyes as she watched the prison master advance. He took a rod from the wall outside the cell and activated it by twisting the two ends. Electricity jumped from the end and he pointed it at Dr. Tyler who jerked back as it ran through her body and screamed. Kat gasped and struggled to break free, wiggling back and forth in the Hunters grip. She had to reach the elite that was causing such pain, the doctor had done nothing wrong. Suddenly the other Hunter's massive fist was in her stomach. Kat choked as the air was knocked out of her and crumbled to the ground.

"Stop hurting her!" Johnson suddenly yelled, running up to the elite and punching him in the face. The elite stumbled back and then swung the rod, hitting Johnson's side and sending him flying into the cell wall. Dr. Tyler collapsed to the ground and the two other scientists crawled to her side.

"Humans are so feeble." The orange armored elite said, watching the prison master walk towards Johnson. "But you are no average human now are you?" He said, tilting his head toward Kat as the Sergeant began to scream. She scowled as the Hunter picked her up and forced her to her feet.

There was nothing Kat could do as screams followed her out of the prison. The Cries seemed to stick in her head and they still rang in her ears even after they had gone up a gravity lift. She made no effort to walk on her own and was dragged in between the two Hunters. The Spartan did record how many turns and lifts they took and put it into her memory. Even if the moment did seem bleak, the future could give her access into using the information. That is if the future was kind enough to Kat. In fact the last time her luck was good to her was when Sarah was returned safely to her parents. Then it had steadily gotten worse after that. Could her luck actually run out? She stifled that idea. If she thought that way she wouldn't be able to keep fighting and she had to keep fighting, she lived for the battle.

They finally stopped in front of door and Kat lifted her head as the doors opened. Three old looking aliens, sitting on top floating chairs, were at the far end of the room arguing with one another.

"This will never work! What if this human's body rejects the liquid? How will we ever replace such a valu-" The one who was speaking was cut off when Kat and her escort walked in.

"My prophet we have brought the human." The orange elite said, getting on one knee as the other elites stepped back to the walls.

"Ah, the human." The prophet that looked like the higher rank of the three spoke as Kat was dropped on her knees in front of them. After the Hunters put her down they stepped back to block the door "We've been expecting you. Tell me, did you like your stay here so far?" There was a long, silent pause. "Well speak up! We don't have all day!" He said with more emphasis in his voice but there was still another pause. "This human does have a voice doesn't he?" The prophet asked, turning his head toward the elite. _He? They think I'm a man?_ Kat thought, looking over at the elite, also waiting for the response.

"Yes Higherark. He spoke a word back in the prison." The elite responded.

The prophet turned back to the Spartan. "I command you to speak human!" Kat frowned and lowered her head. "This shall become difficult then."

An elite walked up to Kat from the side and whacked the Spartan on the back of her head with a glowing stick he held. "Speak when the Prophets command it!" He yelled, kicking her in the stomach.

Kat hunching over from the pain in her abdomen. _What is it with these aliens hitting me in the stomach? I don't think my wound there has even healed and their just making it worse._ "I am commanded by no Covenant." She finally said with a hiss, not wanting another kick to the stomach, fearing her wound would only get worse.

"We shall see…" The prophet replied simply and Kat lifted her head. "Now remove his helmet. I wish to see this human in his true form." He said, pointing a curved finger at the Spartan. The elite that stood next to Kat grabbed her head and tried to pull her helmet off to no avail.

"Only I can remove my helmet." The elite stopped and with a nod from the prophet he back away. "I'm going to need my hands." Kat said, looking up at the prophet. The prophet paused before waving to the elite who then walked up behind Kat. All the other elites stepped forward, tensing up as the restraints were snapped off from her arms. Slowly, Kat raised her hands to either side of her helmet as it hissed and lifted it off her head. Her waist long braid fell onto her back from being rolled up in her helmet.

"A female!" A prophet to one side of the higher ranking higherark gasped. "But our records show that female humans are more fragile than the males."

"You must have deluded records then." Kat stated sourly. "Here, catch." She said, tossing her helmet at the elite that had taken off the restraints. The elite gave a start as he caught the helmet and suddenly his face was caved in from Kat's punch. Grabbing her helmet from the falling elite, Kat pivoted around on her foot and hit an elite behind her with her heel. The Spartan jumped in the air, avoiding a beam from one of the hunters, and flipped over an elite. She landed facing his back and punched his spine. It gave a horrible crack before she crouched down and swept another elites feet from under him. Quickly she flipped into the air, avoiding another beam from the Hunters. Her foot landed on top of an elites head and there was another crack from breaking bones. Shooting up in the air again, she flipped over the two Hunters in front of the door and ran out.

* * *

Authors note: Hey! Look! A bar! I've never found that before! Ok, well, so this isn't a very long chapter but I had to update before I had an angry mob on my hands. Well…at least that's what I would be if I was the one reading the story…anyway, I'm going to work hard on the next chapter this weekend so it can be better. Oh and thanks again for the reviews! It keeps me going when I know people out there are actually waiting for another chapter! 


	11. Ch 11: New Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any characters.

Author's Note: gosh, I'm real sorry about taking so long…I've been having a hard time on working on the story….

* * *

The door to the prison slid open and the gray armored elite stepped out. He yawned and stretched, seeming not to mind the fact that there was a loose human killing Covenant forces. He made no more than a half of step from the door before a shadow shot towards him, sending the elite back into the prison before the doors slid close. The elite and shadow tumbled down the ramp, each struggling in the others grasp. They stopped with the elite on his back and the one from the shadow on top. 

"You! Bu-" The elite was cut off as Kat's fist slammed into his cheek.

Kat stood up, glaring down at the elite. She had rushed here from the prophets cambers and had waited in the shadows near the prison. Her helmet hung fastened to her waist because it would require too much time to put on. The Spartan's battle harden face showed no signs of sympathy for the elite's crumbled face and as he lay now, the elite looked pitiful, peering up at the Spartan with frightened eyes. It almost seemed to Kat that he was about to start whimpering like a dog but that thought only made her scrunch up her nose in disgust. Elites could never be compared to dogs. Dogs were cuter.

Lifting up her foot, Kat stepped down on the elite's throat. He gurgled and violet blood spewed from his mouth while his body convulsed. The Spartan looked away; she had never grown used to this sort of thing. Lifting her foot, Kat strolled up to the holo panel and pressed a shape she had seen the elite use and the force shields in front of the cells dissipated. The scientists and marines gasped. Some scrambled up while others stared at the empty space where the field had been. The Spartan quickly made her way to the cell where Dr. Tyler and Sergeant Johnson were. They both had been placed at the far wall of the cell and neither looked like they could stand.

Dr. Tyler rose up on one arm and gave a weak smile. Kat gave a start and paused where she was with her hand halfway lifted. _Her eyes…I remember seeing eyes like those before…_ Kat thought, as she stared into the emerald gaze._ But where?_ "I knew you would come." The doctor said quietly. "I knew you could escape…and if I just stuck in there you would come…Spartan's never fail a mission."

Kat had to shake herself to stop from staring into those eyes. Dr. Tyler was in pain but…it looked like she was happy. Pure happiness. The Spartan promptly cleared her face of emotion. "I haven't gotten you out of here yet." Kat said in the most military voice she could manage. _Hope. Have I given them what they have longed for?_ "Can you stand?" She asked, glancing at Sergeant Johnson and Dr. Tyler. _It may be I have given them hope but I still have to give them what they really long for, Freedom._

They both nodded slowly and Kat turned to the two the scientists that knelt next to the Sergeant and the doctor. "Can you two carry them? We'll only be going a short distance but I'll require my hands if something happens and I have to get them dirty." They both nodded and moved towards the doctor and the Sergeant. Kat pivoted on her foot to face the other scientists and marines. _21, not enough to overrun this place but just enough to escape with_. The Spartan stopped herself from grinning at that thought. She had to be serious. 21 lives were now in her hands. She scowled, they might as well have been threads stretched between a pair a scissors. This was going to be no easy mission.

"Grab any weapon in here! And I don't care what it is! You can pry up that bench for all I care! But I want all of you to have a weapon in hands when I finish putting on my helmet!" Kat moved a hand toward the helmet at her side and detached it. "Well you better hurry up! I almost have to my head!" Everyone jumped and started in a scramble, bumping into each other in a desperate attempt to gain a weapon. Kat rolled her braid in a tight bun close her scalp with one hand and lifted the helmet over her head with the other, slowly easing it into place to make sure her hair didn't fall. The helmet clicked as it slid into place and Kat moved it from side to side before she was satisfied. Everyone had a weapon, she saw, and stood at attention as if she were a higher ranking officer than they. The Spartan doubted she would have ranked any of the scientists or even some of the marines. That is, if they were all back on Reach.

"I want you three to cover the rear!" Kat said pointing to three of the most battle harden marines that looked trustworthy enough. The Spartan didn't believe she needed a rear guard but since she couldn't just pack everyone up in a protective box and push them to freedom, she would have to put them to use. "The rest of you, shoot at every Covenant alien you see but please don't get in my way or shoot each other. The last thing I need right now is someone hurt because of friendly fire."

"Yes ma'am!" They all shouted as one and gave a crisp salute, even the ones who had injuries managed to give a reasonably well executed salute. They looked more awake too. Kat's mouth curved into a tiny smile. She had given them their lives back, now it was just up to them not to loose it again.

In the hallways they encountered few Covenant forces and arrived unharmed at the passageway Kat had seen when she had been taken to the prison. It was the same as all the other hallways but the last door. It was slightly bigger than all the rest of the doors and had a more elaborate design worked into it. When Kat had passed it the first time an elite came out of the door, giving her a glimpse of what was inside. It wasn't much of one, but she did see floating panels suggesting to her it was some sort of control room. Now she jut had to get ride of the Covenant inside and make sure no one lost their lives.

Suddenly, a door opened to her left. Kat's head swung to the side as an elite walked out and stopped in shock at the sight of humans outside the door. The Spartan moved first, before he had a chance, and grabbed his head with one hand. Kat pulled him towards her and rammed her knee into his stomach. She didn't give the elite time to double over and threw him back into the room, stopping the door from closing with the other hand.

"You," She said, pointing to one of the marines she had put in charge of the rear. "Make sure he's dead." The marine nodded and walked past Kat to get into the room. The sound of a plasma pistol was heard as the Spartan turned to address the whole. "Everyone in this room. I'll come back and get you later after I have cleaned out the next room."

Kat saw more than one person cover their mouths as they started through the door and decided not to look at what the marine had done to the elite. Dr. Tyler stopped in front of Kat and the Spartan straightened her back under the doctor's eyes. It's was those eyes again. Kat's memory buzzed before she final placed where she had seen them before. It was a mother's worried gaze.

"Be careful Kat." Tyler said in a concerned tone and the Spartan jumped, cursing under her breath. How could she be thinking of her mother at this time? She had a job to do and she needed no distractions or it could be fatal.

Kat turned her head to watch the hallway but mostly to stop herself from looking into that unforgettable gaze. "Spartan's are always careful." Kat said in an emotionless voice.

The doctor nodded while managing a weak smile and walked into the room. Kat ran her eyes over the scientists and marines inside to make sure everyone was there but did not linger on anything else in the room. The Spartan stepped away from the entrance and faded into a shadow near the control room as the door slid close. She checked her weapons, three grenades and a plasma pistol with the battery meter at 15. With that kind of fire power she wouldn't be able to make a frontal attack and a sneak attack would be a failure since there was only one door. By now all the Covenant forces should have been warned that there was a human loose in the ship or where ever they were. That would mean the Covenant in the room were on guard, giving her only a little time to make a surprise attack.

Stepping in front of the entrance, she held the plasma pistol at ready and opened the door. As it gapped a hand's length, Kat saw her first glance at the room. It was defiantly some sort of control room but any further observation was canceled as green plasma thudded into her chest. Time slowed in that moment and her breath stopped. Kat's shields caught the blow and the bar inside her HUD went empty. In a split second, the Spartan made a dive to the right side but the first plasma shot was followed closely by another. It was too late for anything else; the shot was locked onto her and curved in mid air.

Time returned to normal as Kat hit the floor and skid into the wall. She took her first breath in almost a minute and watched warily as the shields bar filled back up. The first movement she made to sit up was stopped as a sharp, burning pain shot up her left arm. The Spartan groaned and looked over at her arm. The green armor covering her bicep was gone. In its place was dark, singed skin and melted black under suit. Kat's nose twitched at the reeking sent of charred skin and she diverted her eyes. The Spartan grinded her teeth and slowly sat up, being careful so she didn't jar her arm.

That wasn't supposed to happen. Kat should have had time to get a whole picture of how many she was up against and finish off the plasma pistol. The Covenant wouldn't have had their weapons already charged up, it would burn the battery. The only reason they would have their guns charged is them knowing that she was outside the door and she had made sure not a sound was made. The only reason for them finding out would be a camera, and a quick surveillance of the hallway showed there was none, or they were tracking her. Kat looked down at the purple oval shaped device that the gold elite had put on her chest when they took her out of the crate. She had thought the thing had translated the Covenant language into English but maybe it served another purpose to track her. But then wouldn't there be an army of Covenant forces overtaking her right now? Or were they testing to see what she would do? Whatever reason it was, Kat was not going to let her hard worked freedom go to waste.

The Spartan pressed her back against the wall next to the door and opened it. A colorful aria of blue and green plasma along with pink needles shot from the door and flew down the hallway. Kat waited till the fire stopped and grabbed a grenade at her waist. The Spartan tossed it up three times before the she whirled around the corner and rolled the grenade into the room at random. Luckily, it was in the middle of a group of jackals. A pink needle suddenly exploded on her shield and Kat turned back around as the grenade exploded. She winced as her arm hit the wall but gave no more attention to it and took out another grenade. This time she didn't activate the grenade and rolled it in the middle of the final group of Covenant. They all jumped away and dove for cover. Minutes passed before they all gradually stood again and cautiously gathered around the grenade. An elite pushed a grunt toward the grenade who stumbled and fell on top of the explosive device. Kat then took out her last grenade, activated it, and sent it into the room right next to her other grenade. The grenade detonated as it touched the ground and one already on the floor followed suit. Kat swiftly turned back in front of the door with the plasma pistol ready to fire any other stranglers. There were none.

The Spartan strolled into the room, kicking bodies to the side as she walked around the room once to make sure it was safe. With her check clear, Kat walked back into the hallway and knocked twice on the door where the other humans were. A marine opened the door and Kat signaled them to go into the control room. He nodded and led the group of humans into the room while the Spartan watched the adjacent hallways. As the last one was in, Kat back into the room and hit the lock button.

* * *

Authors Note: Due to the fact that this was turning out to be a very long chapter and I hadn't updated in 3 weeks, I decided to cut it short.  



	12. Ch 12: Down But Not Out

Authors Note: Spring Break! Yeah! Now i can really start putting out the Chapters!

* * *

Kat took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly. She slumped her shoulders and cringed as the pain returned in her arm. 

"You told me you would be careful!" Dr. Tyler yelled and Kat turned around as the doctor grabbed her arm and observing it closer. Tyler surprisingly, seemed much stronger than before even if she was a little wobbly on her own feet. "Get over there and sit down!" Tyler said, going around Kat and pushing her towards a bench much like the one in the prison.

"I was careful." Kat said with a note of distaste allowing the doctor to push her down to the bench. "Dr. Tyler we really can't waste time. Every second could be vital if I'm going to get you out of here."

"Oh be quite and let us do the work now. We scientists can do more than build Spartans." She said standing up in front of Kat and waving for one of the scientists to come over. Kat suddenly noticed that all the other humans were at different holo panel, tapping away at different shapes.

"Please Dr. Tyler, I don't think we sho-" The Spartan protested but was silenced as Dr. Tyler scrunched up her face in anger and turned on her.

"I don't want to hear it Kat!" Tyler yelled, threatening the Spartan with her index finger. "You've been badly wounded and you haven't eaten in days. And if you try and talk your way out of-"

"Doctor, my main priority is getting everyone of you to safety." Kat said in a forcefully voice as she stood up. "I can not worry about myself when we're inside the enemy's territory. The Covenant could discover us at any moment and send a whole army in here. There is only one try at this Doctor, and I'm not going to waste it."

A heavy silence filled the air as the scientist and Spartan glared at each other. Everyone else stopped their work at the panels to watch the uneasy sight. Minutes passed and still the tension between them didn't let up until without warning, Tyler hit Kat's arm with a fist.

The Spartan couldn't hold back the scream as she recoiled, bumping up against the wall. "What are you trying to do to me woman!" She bellowed, holding her left arm below the wound and tightening her grip.

"Kat, if you don't worry about yourself and get yourself killed protecting us, who will get us to safety then!" Dr. Tyler shouted back with more fierceness than the Spartan. "I don't want you to die Kat!" Tears abruptly appeared in Tyler's eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "Gosh darn it Kat, can't you have a little bit of selfishness." She said quieter, whipping the tears with the back of sleeve.

Kat stood there, stunned. _Why is she crying?_ The Spartan puzzled, blinking in confusion. _It's just a stupid wound, nothing to be crying over._ All of a sudden, Kat remembered herself crying over the life of a boy. She hadn't been able to save him. Was Dr. Tyler worried she wouldn't be able to save Kat?

The Spartan diverted her eyes and slumped down on the bench without a sound, murmuring a "Sorry."

Tyler paused, as if bewildered herself before a smile streaked across her face and she waved a scientist forward to help Kat. "Alright Kat, I'm going to need you to take off your helmet and lay down." The scientist said, bending down next to Kat and opening a box she had brought with her.

Kat opened her mouth to protest but a glance up at Dr. Tyler with her hands on her hips made the Spartan snap it shut again and comply. The helmet hissed and released, allowing Kat to take it off. Her braid tumbled onto her back and loose, brown hair fell into her face. She raked a hand through her hair to get the loose strands out of her face and caught some of the men glancing at her with a dumb, love-struck look on their face. Kat sighed and looked back at the scientist.

"Is there a reason you wanted me to take off my helmet?" She asked, trying hard to keep her face emotionless.

"Yes, one, you haven't eaten in days and two, I'm going to need to see your reaction to different things." She responded without looking up, putting on plastic gloves and taking out different thing from the box.

Reluctantly, Kat set the helmet on the ground and stretched out on the bench, making sure her left arm faced the scientist. The ceiling showed no welcome when the Spartan looked up at the dull gray but she found no other way to keep her face from scrunching up in disgust. She hated being treated on. Kat felt so weak when medics covered up a wound or cleaned an open gash. In fact, the injury on her stomach did take quite a beating back in the prophet's chambers. Spartan 108 couldn't stop her face from twisting at that thought but it was quickly masked as the scientist's cold fingers touched her arm. For a split second, the touch smothered the burning pain, but it was short lived. Pain shot up her arm and forced Kat to recoil with a grunt. Her teeth had involuntarily clamped together and she could already feel herself starting to grind them.

"I'm going to need you to stay still Kat." The scientist said in a soothing, comforting tone. Kat gave her a fierce, sideways glace but relaxed her left arm anyway. The scientist's fingers touched the wound again but this time Kat kept her left arm relaxed although the rest of her body had grown tense. The Spartan's right hand clasped into a fist and her teeth clamped together tighter. She took in an uneasy breath through her nose as the scientist's fingers tried prying some of the melted armor away from the wound.

"It's bad…" Dr Tyler said in a tone that wasn't really a question.

The scientist nodded. "Plasma burns are particularly painful." She responded with a jerk in her hand that ripped away the melted armor. Kat squeezed her eyes shut and tried her hardest to suppress the scream to a groaned. "But this is one of the worst injuries I've seen, partly because the armor has melted over her skin."

The scientist jerked off another piece of armor and Kat groaned again. Her whole arm felt like it was burning and throbbing all at once. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and she kept both her eyes and teeth clamped shut. Every thought in her mind was concentrated on not think about the pain. It did no good and the barrier in Kat's mind was shattered as the scientist yanked off another piece of the dissolved armor. The Spartan's head jerked to the side as her muscles tightened and her teeth grinded together to keep from crying out.

The burning subsided for a moment and Kat relaxed, breathing hard. She hadn't even realized she had held her breath. Suddenly something cold touched her forehead and one of Kat's eyes shot open. Dr. Tyler was knelt near Kat's head with one hand laid across the Spartan's forehead. When she saw Kat open her eye the worried look on her face transformed into a weak smile. For some reason this comforted Kat and when the scientist yanked off another piece of melted armor the fiery pain seemed not as bad.

The scientist sighed, and whipped sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm. "There, the painful part is done." She said more to herself than to Kat. The scientist then picked up a bottle next to her and unscrewed the top. "Alright Kat, this will burn some." She said, smoothing a white cream over the burn. It started out cold as ice but quickly grew hotter. The Spartan didn't even wince at the feeling. It really wasn't anything compared to the first pain and so it was easy for her to rebuild the blockade in her mind again and block the throbbing from her thoughts. Kat opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling with her eyes half shut in a sleepy manner. From the corner of her eye, Kat saw the scientist and Dr. Tyler exchange glances although, she couldn't figure out what they were thinking. The scientist picked up a roll of bandages beside her and started to wrap the Spartan's arm. Dr. Tyler went into the metal box and started to shuffle around with its contents.

"Alright Kat," The scientist said patting the Spartan's shoulder and adding a smile. "I'm done."

Kat sat up and put a hand on her face. "Damn." She murmured. "Do you know how much that hurt?"

The Spartan spoke mostly to herself but Dr. Tyler answered anyway. "Spartan's don't usually show pain," She said, taking something out of the box. "So I'm guess it hurt like hell." Tyler said with a smile as she held the silver wrapped food bar out to Kat.

The Spartan looked down at the food then up at Dr. Tyler before swinging her legs over the side of the bench and taking it from her hand. Kat ripped the wrapper off and stuffed the bar into her mouth.

"Kat!" Dr. Tyler exclaimed and the Spartan looked up at the doctor, tilting her head to the side with half the bar sticking out of her mouth and crumbs lining her lips "Don't you have any manners?" The doctor said, putting her hands on her hips.

Kat broke off the bar with her teeth and held the half with her hand. "I was taught to kill Doctor, the Covenant aren't going to die if I have to waste my time worrying about how the food gets in my mouth."

Dr. Tyler was obviously disgusted with the fact that Kat talked with her mouth full but she said nothing more and turned to walk over to one of the scientists working on a holo panel. Kat sighed and stuffed the rest of bar into her mouth. When she was finished, Kat brushed the crumbs from her face and donned her helmet again.

"There are two loading bays in this ship ma'am." The scientist was saying to the Doctor. "One has two pelicans while the other has one."

"Thank you." Dr. Tyler said with a nod and the scientist went back to his work as the Doctor went to address another scientist.

Kat stood and strolled over to the pile of dead Covenant in the corner. She kicked away some of the bodies until she found a needier and ammo for it. The Spartan reloaded the weapon and made sure it wasn't damaged in any way. She then checked a plasma pistol before hooking it onto her hip and heading towards Dr. Tyler.

"I have seen no other movement ma'am." The scientist was saying when Kat walked up.

"Yes, please continue to keep an eye on that." She said before turning to the Spartan. "Do you want something Kat?"

"We've stayed here too long Doctor." Kat said in a military voice. "We need to move."

To Kat's surprise, Dr. Tyler nodded. "Yes, I agree, but I have come up with no plan." She said crossing her arms.

"I do." Kat said as she watched one of Dr. Tyler's eyebrows raise. "You and everyone else will head towards the docking bay with one pelican while I go to the other one." Dr. Tyler's other eyebrow rose. "The Covenant will chase after me, giving you time to get on board the pelican. And once you're inside, you call me and I'll come right away."

"Kat you're crazy!" Dr. Tyler burst out. "I don't like it at all! What if you get killed or the Covenant goes for us instead?"

"I won't let that happen." The Spartan replied with a firm voice.

Dr. Tyler turned her back on Kat to observe the scientists and marines at work. She didn't say anything for a few minutes but when she did start talking her tone was sad. "I don't like it Kat. But I can't think of any better plan." Tyler bowed her head and was silent again. "Do you know why I care so much for you?"

"No." Kat replied, blinking in confusion and wondering why she was asking that question.

"I had a daughter just like you." Dr. Tyler lifted her head and stared off into space. "Risking her life for her comrades and caring for them above herself." Another minute of silence passed. "That's what killed her." Tyler turned to Kat, her face set in purpose. "And I don't want to loose you that way too."

Kat tilted her head to the side. "How old are you Doctor?" The Spartan asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Dr. Tyler blinked in surprise. "I'm 38." She replied with a note of perplexity.

"Really!" Kat gasped. "I thought you were 25."

"25? You've got to be kidding me Kat. I'm not that young looking." Dr. Tyler said, her face flushing a little.

"Looks really are deceiving." She said with a smirk as she turned to one of the scientists and started giving him orders.

Dr. Tyler gapped. "You changed the subject! Why you little trickster! Kat are you listening to me! I want you to tell me right now you're not going to risk your life! Kat! Kat answer me!" The Doctor yelled but the Spartan ignored her and continued giving orders with a grin still playing on her lips. Kat didn't want to seem rude but she had to lighten the mood somehow. Besides, Kat wasn't even sure she was going to be on the pelican with them. It all mattered on fate and luck. Hopefully both of them hadn't turned against her.

* * *

Authors Note: 21 reviews! Whoa baby! I'm doing something right! Oh and just to tell all my fans, I made a forum for the fanfiction since i don't really know what a C2 community is and don't wana know i made one! Yeah! so you can go there and see what's taking me so long and if you become a member you can see a preview of the next chapter!(note: get rid of the spaces) elfpricess. proboards38. com/ index.cgi  



	13. Ch13: Escape?

Authors Note: I'm working on making the chapters a little longer so it's taking me a while to write all of it down. I don't know how much sense it will make since I'm not taking enough time to check it but please stick with me.

* * *

Two jackals stepped out of the docking bay and started to walk down the hallway. Kat held back the urge to swoop down from her perch in the corner where the ceiling meets the wall and nail them in the back of the head with her feet. If she did that, the Covenant inside the loading bay would be alerted to her presence. The Spartan dropped down to the ground without a sound and carefully took a look into the room before the doors slid close. Two grunts guarded the door, although they were both a sleep, and two elites flanked them, each walking down a side passage on either side of the door. But what would be a major problem was the turret on a ledge that divided the docking bay in half. An elite leaned wearily on the turret and yawned as the door finally closed. She quickly named him the first elite to go down and faded into the shadow in the corner. The Spartan produced a needler and grabbed a plasma grenade. 

Kat began to count the steps of the two flanking elites and waited till they would be walking down the passageway before whirling around in front of the door. When it gapped open wide enough for a needler to fit, she fired on elite one. Kat sunk half a clip of needles into him and quickly activated the plasma grenade. She threw it onto the turret as she took two steps into the room and kicked the grunt on the right into elite two who was running back down the passageway. Elite one and the grenade exploded as Spartan 108 kicked the grunt on the left into the air. She reloaded the needler quickly and as the grunt came back down she kicked him into elite three. While pointing the needler at elite two, she pulled out the plasma pistol and aimed it at elite three. Kat fired them at the same instant and stopped in time to watch the two elites fall in sync.

A quick survey showed Covenant to Kat's left and right on ledges around the docking bay. The Spartan ran forward and flipped the turret upright. She had put the grenade on the turret as a precaution but seeing as there were too many Covenant, Kat was going to use it. Grabbing the back of the seat, she hopped in and took the controls. Spartan 108 fired immediately at the Covenants to her right, mowing most of them down before the aliens to the left started to fire on her. Whirling the machine around, Kat showered them with plasma.

It was easy from then on. She took out all the Covenant in the docking bay with the turret and even put timed explosives at major doors. Everything was going as planed, even if Kat felt it was a little too easy. Sneaking into one of the pelicans, she rewrote the system with a flash of flying fingers over a keyboard. The pelican was set to go to autopilot when Kat activated a button in her HUD and take off in the direction of a moon that was close by. The moon was labeled as colonized but it had been recently evacuated due to Reach's fall. Hopefully the Covenant still thought it was colonized or the humans would have a ruff situation on their hands.

Kat left the pelican after making sure everything was the way it was when she got there and went into the second pelican. She rewrote the system and headed out. Still there were no more Covenant and the Spartan headed back to the turret. Scanning the area again, she found nothing had moved. Kat rearranged the violet crates that were all around the turret and built herself a sort of fortification. The Spartan hunkered down and waited.

Kat wondered if Dr. Tyler and the other humans were alright. They hadn't called in for a while and the Spartan was beginning to worry. Maybe the ship is blocking the signal. She thought just to get rid of the idea that they might all be dead. Suddenly a door to her left opened and Covenant forces poured out. They were ready for Kat, which was a good and bad sign. It was good because the Covenant were actually taking the time to come after and not the others. But the bad side was the number. She figured it was about 20 to 1 in this battle. Even with those odds a smirk appeared on Kat's face. This was going to be one hell of fight.

"Dr. Tyler to Spartan 108. Do you read me Spartan 108? I repeat do you read me?..." Dr. Tyler's voice crackled over a secured COM channel. "Kat! Answer me you darn Spartan! You better not have killed yourself or so help me I'll-"

"Chill Dr. Tyler." Kat interrupted the Doctor with a breathless voice. "I'm here."

"Kat! Are you alright? You sound out of breath. Did you get yourself hurt again?" Tyler's voice was so full of concern that Kat couldn't help but smile.

"No," The Spartan replied, panting for breath. "I'm not hurt." Kat put a hand on the wall and leaned on it. "The Covenant have just sent hundreds in here." She paused to take a couple more breaths. "Tell me, you've got good news." She said slamming in a new load of needles into her needler

"Yes, I have everyone in the pelican." Dr. Tyler's voice crackled and hissed near the end. "It's tight but there's always room for one more." Kat shook her head with a smirk; you could almost hear the smile in Tyler's voice.

"I'm on my way." Kat said, already heading out of the door. "Did anyone get hurt Doctor?" The Spartan asked as an afterthought.

"No." Dr. Tyler's voice replied before the COM hissed a moment. "We met little resistance. I guess your distraction thing worked." Someone else voice whispered on the channel but Kat couldn't decipher what they said through the static. "I'm sorry; we're going to have to cut this short. Hurry up and get here. We'll-" Tyler's voice was covered with static and Kat quickly cut off the channel.

The Spartan checked down a hallway adjacent and continued in the direction where the other docking bay would be. Suddenly a nav marker appeared in her HUD pointing directly towards the loading bay. A smile crossed Kat's face. Dr. Tyler worried too much.

The docking bay door slid open and Kat step in carefully. She had met with little interference in the hallways and was becoming very uneasy. If she did have a tracking device on her, why wasn't she meeting any heavier resistance? The hundreds that she had faced at the other docking bay were understandable but this was getting a little too easy for Kat.

"Kat!" Dr. Tyler yelled from the base of the pelicans loading ramp, waving her hand in the air. "Come on and hurry up!"

Kat moved forward in a sort of jog, looking back and forth as she went. Even the shadows made the Spartan uneasy. Anything could happen in this critical moment and Kat had to make sure it didn't turn for the worst.

"Kat! Hurry up!" Dr. Tyler yelled again before the pelicans engines roared to life.

Suddenly, a sound Kat had been dreading reached her ears. The sound of a sliding door opening. The Spartan whirled around to the door she had left and 20 elites stepped out. Abruptly, doors all over the docking bay were opening and releasing swarms of Covenant forces. Their numbers were innumerable.

It took hardly half a second for Kat to snap out of the shock and start sprinting towards the pelican. "Take off! Take off!" She yelled into an open COM channel as the Covenant opened fire and the Spartan was bombarded with needles and blasts of plasma. Even this did not hinder Kat as the sprint turned into blind run towards the lifting pelican. But it was futile. Her shield bar vanished. Unbearable pain came from her side as a blast of blue plasma hit there. Kat took two steps before a needle sunk into her lower leg and managed one more step towards the pelican before it exploded.

The world shifted and everything unfocused. Kat's vision blurred for a second before it cleared, centering on one person. Kat reached out to the horrified Dr. Tyler as she slowly lifted into the air. "Leave…" The Spartan whispered as she fell.

"No!" Dr. Tyler screamed as Kat thudded to the ground. "I'm not leaving you! I'm not loosing another daughter!"

"There will always be losses Doctor." Kat said, opening her eyes slightly to look up at Dr. Tyler in the pelican. "Don't make my loss a wasted one."

Tears streamed down Tyler's face and her lip quivered slightly in that moments pause where time seemed to stop before the pelican shot out of the docking bay. The switch in Kat's HUD was activated and the whole Covenant network shut down. When this was all done, the Spartan closed her eyes and whispered. "Good-bye…"

* * *

Authors Note: Ok so I know this link for the forum isn't working very well (it just hates links ) so you're all going to have to click on my name elfpricess and go to my homepage. There you'll all be able to access the forum and ask why I haven't updated or see a preview of the next chapter or ask question and all that stuff you people like to do.  



	14. Ch14: The Sentence

Authors Note: HA! You people thought Kat was dead! You've got to know by now that I don't just kill my Spartan. I make it come close enough that you all are like "OMG! It's over!...oh wait, no it isn't….OMG that's so freak'n awesome!" ….alright so maybe that's not how you all reacted, but that's what my dream fans were like…..now you all probably think I'm crazy…

* * *

Kat wasn't sure what happened next. Everything was spinning at one moment and then gone the next. Thinking wasn't possible due to the dumbness in her mind and so she allowed herself to float in the emptiness. It was almost calming, letting herself drift off into nowhere. A warm glow seemed to emanate from the very air. Nothing bothered her there and she felt safe. That is until her whole world shook. 

Blurry images flashed in her eyes but they didn't clear until another violet quake in her mind. In a flash her eyes shot open to the real world and her first thought was, _I'm alive?_ The suddenly shock of this truth was short lived when she saw where she was. In the Prophets council camber. An elite stood above her with a pole that had orange glowing shapes on one end. Apparently he had been hitting her with that end because he immediately whacked her again when she pushed herself up some to look around. The world spun and she shook her head to clear her whirling vision.

"Over 1,000 of our most loyal warriors dead," A prophet began and a quick look up showed Kat it was the main prophet again. "21 important prisoners escaped, and most of our systems down." His fist landed on the arm of his floating chair, causing it to rock side to side a little. He paused to examine the Spartan before running his fingers over the beard like skin at the end of his chin. "Impressive, I see there was reason for us to believe it was possible." Kat's mouth twisted in disgust. _Believe WHAT was possible? I should have been dead twice already. What are you planning? _ She thought, glaring at the prophet.

"We should get this over with. Every minute we let that _thing_ stay conscious could increase the possibility of a repeat of last time we let _it_ in here." A prophet to the right spoke, emphasizing 'thing' and 'it' when he said them. Kat almost jumped to her feet in anger when he said that but the elite pushed her back down with a foot on her back.

"Yes, I agree." The main prophet said with a nod. "Do you have any last words Spartan?"

Kat's eyes bulged. He knew she was a Spartan? Immediately, she wanted to yell out and demand how he knew that. But a better idea popped into her head when her mouth was halfway open and it twisted into a smirk. "You should really think about getting a new decorator. Purple gets old after you see it on every single wall."

The prophets fumed but the main prophet held up his hand to stop the others from speaking. "You will soon learn to hold your tongue Spartan." The other prophets seemed to grin wickedly at this which sent a little shiver down her back. "Take her away. It's time for her to learn obedience to the Covenant."

Kat twisted under the elite's foot and rolled her way out in a split second. The Spartan was on her feet in a flash but she was only able to gasp as the pain all over her body returned. She wasn't able to do anything more than that. An elites hand stuck the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

Authors Note: hmmmm about 600 words….ok so it's not very long but give me a break! If I went into what happens next it'll end abruptly and all you people will be whining at me to hurry up in your reviews. Actually I quite enjoy reading those. There pretty funny and encouraging at the same time. Keep the reviews comin people! It entertains me! 


	15. Ch15: To Serve

Authors Note: Ug! I'm home sick from school! I think I have some sort of cold or something. But at least I got to work on my story. These next chapters are going to be hard for me to write because it requires me to think over it a lot. And technically I don't really have a clear idea on what I'm going to do for Ch16.

* * *

Kat opened her eyes slowly to stare at the bright light streaming through the surface of the water. She was sinking and none of her muscles were moving. The Spartan willed them to move with all her might but nothing happened and so she was helpless as bubbles floated from her mouth to the surface and gradually she gave up trying to move. The water seemed the sense her giving up and began to swirl about her and slowly turned into a thick blue liquid. It became alive, moving about Kat's body before find her mouth and diving in. Kat swallowed and gurgled as the liquid filled her lungs and seemed to run though her whole body. Her mind went around in circles as the liquid reached her brain and ended in a buzzing sound.

_Stand._ A clear voice said, interrupting the buzzing sound.

The Spartans eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Her breathing was irregular and sweat ran down her cheek. Little by little her breathing returned to normal and she swung her legs over the side of the bed. It was just a dream. Suddenly, Kat was aware of her surroundings and was on her feet in a second.

She was in a plain room with bare, violet walls but big enough for a pelican to fit in it. The bed she had laying on was more like a bench although it did have a layer of foam like fabric on the top. An empty purple table was parallel to the bed with one round stool next to it. But the thing that caught Kat's eyes was the mirror at the other end of the room.

The reflection shown was not hers. It couldn't be. For the mirror showed her in black, sliming armor with cat ears on the plan helmet. Kat ventured forward but stopped at the sight of a tail in the reflection. The Spartan gasped and twisted around to view the black tail swinging about in the air. The more Kat puzzled about it the more the tail swung about in a curious manor. She moved her hand to pick it up and the tail went into her hand like it had a mind of its own. All of a sudden it clicked; the tail was connected to her and went wherever she willed it to go. Kat tested this theory, moving the tail left and right. It responded like one of Kat's own limbs. The tip of her tail twitched with interest and she began to inspect the rest of her armor. Only two, yellow eye slits were imbedded into the smooth black helmet. The rest of the armor on her body appeared to have no seams although when she flexed her arm lines ran near her elbow and quickly disappeared. Short, thick nails occupied all of her fingers and when she ran them down one of the walls long groves appeared.

_This isn't right._ She thought, clenching and unclenching her hand.

_Is it?_ Another thought popped into her head.

Kat jumped. That wasn't her thought.

_Yes it is._ The voice inside her head replied.

The Spartan looked around the room nervously. Maybe she was just hearing someone speaking.

_It's just me._ The thought sounded in her head.

This continued for sometime. Kat argued with the voice but the more she did, the more she agreed with it. It made sense what the voice was saying and she had to agree with its logic. Suddenly, something snapped in her mind. Where was her MJOLNOR armor?

_What armor? This is the only armor I've had for my whole life._ The voice said.

_No…it…it isn't_. Kat thought confused, rubbing the side of her helmet. She remembered the armor. It was green. No, brown. Wait, did she have any other armor than this one?

Memories slipped away like the reminiscence of a dream. The more she thought about the past the more she couldn't remember. There were holes in her memory that were gradually growing larger. Finally it ended and Kat flopped down on the stool. She had no past.

_Why can't I remember?_ She pondered, leaning on the top of the table.

_Because there is no need to remember._ The voice replied.

Kat was getting tiered of thinking. It was too frustrating with her thoughts so jumbled together. Nothing made sense when everything did. She took an exasperating breath and stood. A sensational wave of swept over her and part of her mind seemed to shut off. Her feet moved towards the door even though she had not commanded them too. Slowly, she grew sleepy as she walked down the hallway. The Spartan was supposed to walk down this corridor. It was familiar but different at the same time. She recognized that door down that passageway but could not remember why. A flashing image would tell her, if only she could remember that image after it passed.

Kat shook her head._ I have no past. Why am I trying to remember something when I don't have any memory?_ Another tingling wave swept over her body and more of her mind slipped from her control.

Kat stopped in front a large pair doors and looked up at them. She was supposed to enter. Somehow she knew she was supposed to enter. She had been drawn here for a reason. A reason she needed to know.

The Spartan stepped forward and the doors slid open. Three prophets hovered on floating chairs in the middle of the room. There were alone and for some reason that slightly surprised Kat before the surprise was wiped from her mind. She stepped into the room and the doors closed. Silence filled the air like a heavy fog and Kat waited. Her mind was blank of thoughts and emotions for there was nothing she could fill in the void.

The prophets looked over the Spartan before exchanging glances with one another. The prophet in the middle nodded and moved his floating chair closer to the Spartan.

"Do you have any memories?" The prophet inquired with a slight twist of his head.

"I have no past." Kat responded in an emotionless tone. The words didn't seem to be hers but she accepted them as hers and another wave swept over her, taking away another part of her mind.

The prophet nodded. "Do you know what to do?" He asked, leaning back further into his chair.

Kat faltered. She didn't know what to do. But then again, she did. Kat had been fighting the idea and she still did. It didn't seem right. Like the piece didn't fit into her jumbled puzzle of life. But she could make it fit by creating a new puzzle for her to put together. A new life and a new objective centered around one idea.

_A new way to live._ The voice in her head said.

Kat took that as a cue and fell on one knee, bowing her head. "I serve the Prophets." She muttered, her conscious mind beginning to drift away.

"Welcome, Shadow." The prophet said with a grin and the Spartan name Kat departed from her conscious body and lost control over her whole body, handing it over to the Covenant while she floated in the white void of nothing. She had been unable to resist the other voice and had lost the fight. She was now empty and alone in a dormant state of mind.

* * *

Authors note: Yeah! Now you know the reason why I named the story Shadow Spartan! And I know there's a Covenant vehicle named shadow but Kat is THE Shadow. And besides the vehicle is useless, at least I don't use it but I don't maybe some of you people actually like the thing. 


	16. Ch16: The World Through Another’s Eyes

Authors Note: …wow….i got a very mean review….I mean some of this stuff I'm doing from inexperience and I'm really not a good speller that's why my name is spelled wrong, it serves as a sort of warning. But man! He was very cruel. He could've just told me what I did wrong in a sensible humane way but NOOO he had to be nasty about it. Gosh! People these days have no respect! (thanks for stick'n up for me snake eyes! I really appreciated it .) Anyway….on with the story….

* * *

The comforting white void Kat had floated in before was gone; in its place was a thick blue liquid. It was a sickening feeling, like she was being mixed together with jelly. But besides being nauseating it was also terrifying. At first nothing had happened in the blue, slimy place and the Spartan moved lethargically through the never ending mush that she had discovered was breathable. Time went slow in that place, nothing happened to nothing and everything was the same. Then, the images and voices came. It was alright in the beginning, pictures of the Prophets and other Covenant chatting about their schemes and arguing about the destruction of some 'holy ring'. It was very confusing because each picture was seen through her eyes, from her body in the real world. But Kat couldn't figure out why she was in this blue place and why she couldn't control her body in the real world. Sadly, she had plenty of time to contemplate this in the moments between the images because to her, it was an everlasting eternity. It was as if her life was slowly being squeezed out of her by every second that passed. It was horrible then, but she would soon realize a new meaning to horrifying.

"Send out The Shadow." A Prophets voice said as an image of the three old Covenant appeared one time. The picture faded away like all the rest had before it and Kat was alone once again. The Spartan half closed her eyes and curled up in a ball. She felt like crying. It was a terrible thought, she knew, for a Spartan never cried. But in this lonely, unknown place with no way out, Kat was as feeble as a child. She could not fight here and was left only with her thoughts and even they were beginning to haunt her.

Suddenly another picture flashed and Kat's eyes almost popped out of her head. An awful, heart racking scream of a woman accompanied this image and Kat didn't wonder why. For there in the picture, Kat was in a small dark room with a human mother and two little girls. All of them had the mark of claws across their throats as they lay on the cold black ground. Red blood made pools around their bodies as drops of the crimson liquid dripped from her claws and created ripples in the puddles. The feeling of cruel satisfaction swept over the Spartan just as the picture faded away and Kat stared at the empty blue jelly with wide eyes for the longest time. _That was me?_ Kat pondered in horror. The answer that came was not what she was hoping.

"I'm a murder…" Kat whispered for the first time and wasn't surprised as it echoed over and over in her ears. The Spartan clamped her palms over her ears, trying to prevent the voices from speaking but was stopped when another picture appeared. This one was even more gruesome than the one before. Bodies lay sprawled all over a city street with crimson blood in puddles and dashed upon walls and windows. Men, women, and children, killed in a way that appeared like they had all been carelessly walking about their business. And all had been killed by one person. _Me._ Then the terrifying screams sounded, humming in her ears long after the picture faded. They sent Kat to the edge of sanity and she pressed harder onto her ears, hopping that would drown away the dreadful shrieks. It didn't.

Picture after picture revealed these ghastly scenes. Kat tried to block them away by closing her eyes but they seemed even more real that way. The screams never ceased and each voice added to the clamor. Kat's whole world had been flipped upside down and scrambled into a million pieces. She was about the snap and when an image showing buildings exploding, she did.

Kat lifted her head and screamed. Her arm and legs flailed about in the blue liquid, struggling to be free. The Spartan twisted over and over, never stopping her continuous thrashing until finally she was rewarded. Her hand pushed through the blue liquid like she was reaching through a thin sheet of cloth and suddenly her whole body was through.

Kat gasped and blinked in surprise. She was in the real world! But her joy suddenly took the shape of a rock and sunk to the bottom of her stomach when she glanced at where she was. Rubble surrounded her, with parts of bodies scattered about everywhere. Rain had started to come down in long, dreary sheets as if it had sensed the sorrowful mood and cast down its mournful tears across the destroyed city.

Kat clenched her fists at her side as she looked out across the devastating scene. It was all sickening. Millions were dead, and by her own hands. Raising her hands, Kat stared at the bloody palms and dripping claws. She had done all this with her own two hands. The hands that were trained to protect humans had now done the opposite. She was a traitor and deserved the death penalty. No, she _wanted_ the death penalty. How could she live now with the blood of millions of innocent civilians on her hands?

A growl rumbled in Kat's throat and she yanked off her helmet, brutally throwing it to the side. She fell on her knees and frantically rummaged through some rocks before she found one sharp enough. Kat lifted it to her throat with trembling hands and leaned her head back, allowing the rain to pelt her face and run down her cheeks and hair. She just wouldn't live. The Covenant were probably coming to pick her up right now so she would just end the misery of obeying them right now. She would end her life before other lives were ended. It would be her final deed for the humans, protecting them from herself.

The rock punctured the skin on her throat but her hands were quivering so much she couldn't force it anymore. She had to die. She had- Suddenly the face of a child popped into her mind. Kat stared at the innocent smiling face for a moment, dazed at the sight of her. Then Kat's face softened and she dropped the rock along with her hand. Her head bowed and loose brown hair slid into her face from the rain.

"Sarah…" Kat murmured into the pool of blood she had knelt in. "I made a promise…" She muttered, lifting her head to the sky and closing her eyes. "That we would meet again…" The rain streaked down her face, mixing with the salty tears that ran down her cheeks and tumbled into pools of blood at her knees.

"Here's the Shadow!" A gruff voice said behind Kat but the Spartan made no move. "Eh! Bring a shot of the liquid! It looks like she's snapped out of it! Quick! Bring it here!" The husky voice was saying, ordering around someone. "Careful now! We've got to be alert around this one. Here give me that thing you spineless fool!" There was the sound of something slapped, a yelp, and then the splash of water. Heavy footfalls approached Kat and stopped directly behind her. Then a silent pause before a sharp pain came from Kat's neck.

The Spartan's eyes shot open as she hissed. Kat whirled around, taking the Covenant's feet out from under him with her leg. It was an elite and the one he had hit to the ground was a grunt. Kat crouched and dug her nails into where she figured the elite's heart was. She jerked out a bluish blob that looked nothing like a heart to Kat but the elite stopped moving and she tossed it away. The grunt was sadly still on the ground which just made it easier for Kat to wrap her tail around his neck and wring the life from him. While she waited for him to stop squirming, Kat took the needle out of her own neck and glared. It was a thick blue liquid. Fortunately, the elite had only used less than half of it on her. She snapped off the pointy part and put it in a small compartment on her waist. When the grunt finally died, Kat flung him on top of the elite with her tail and pounced onto a large mound of rubble.

Covenant swarmed all over the cities destroyed ruins but they left holes in their search pattern, just big enough for a shadow to fit through. Kat crawled down the wreckage and hooked her helmet onto her tail before moving from one shadow to the next, avoiding all eyes. She did have a close encounter when a grunt fell down from the top of a mound and landed inches from her. The stupid thing didn't even look around; he just scrambled back up the hill and continued to look about like he was a lighthouse. Besides that it was a clean break into the forest at the west side of the city.

The forest was made of large spruce and pine trees while small, thinly bushes were scattered around their trunks. It provided just enough cover for Kat. She distanced herself from the city, running almost 10 miles before leaping into a tree and crawling up its branches. She perched herself on a well hidden limb and leaned against the trees trunk to catch her breath. Kat grabbed her helmet that was still hooked on her tail, and slipped it on.

Kat leaned back against the tree trunk and sighed. Her eyes trailed up through the branches to the cloudy sky. Rain still pelted the earth below with its mournful tears and slid down the leaves of the trees to land on the Spartan's black armor. No other sound was made except for the constant dripping of the falling rain. It was a peaceful night and everything had dozed off by natures lullaby, including a black cat high in the tree tops.

* * *

Author Note: Ok corny ending but I wanted to get this out because I was having trouble with the second part of this and so I was like 'what the heck! I'll just end it here and figure out what to do with the other part later' ...grrr….you're all going to have to be patient with me while I figure this next one out…it's going to be a tuffy… 


	17. Ch17: Running All The Time

Authors Note: Ok, so I didn't really check over this real well so there's probably some mistakes in here somewhere. I just wanted to meet a little dead line.

* * *

Kat awoke with a gasp and would've jumped to her feet if she hadn't of remembered she was still on the branch. A couple of birds, which had landed near Kat, took off in a flutter of wings and feathers. The rain had stopped some time during the night and had cleared the sky of the gray clouds. The sun basked the land with its warm rays, reflecting off the puddles on the ground and glistened on wet foliage. Water dripped from the leaves above and splattered on the Spartan's armor. Birds soared in the air above the tree tops and called out in their glorious voices as they past by. A squirrel crawled to the other side of a tree at the sight of the black cat and another carelessly chewed on a nut from a far away tree. Everything in the forest had become silent again.

Kat heaved a sigh and leaned her head back while putting a hand over her eyes. It was just a dream. An awfully horrible dream. Images of the horrid dream were still flashing in her mind. They were dreams filled with rivers of blood and mutilated civilians rising from the crimson water, haunting the one that had killed them all. She repeated in her mind that it was just a dream and that none of it was real; none of it could trouble her. At least she wanted that to be true but memories were becoming just as real.

Kat tried to form emptiness in her mind but there was a constant humming in her ears distracting her from any attempt at clearing her head. In fact, there always seemed to be a droning sound repeating in her head. It was like someone was trying to speak to her but none of the words were clear enough to understand. Kat thought back and realized that her mind was really never quiet. In fact she could remember getting frustrated a couple times because she couldn't fully concentrate. Why were her thoughts never alone? Finally, Kat gave up on trying to speculate over this and decided to leave before the Covenant found her again.

The Spartan crawled to the end of the branch, gripping it with her claws and keeping balance with her tail. Kat surveyed the ground with her keen eyes and listened to every sound with twitching ears. The forest animals had not been aroused over anything, a sign that could be good or bad. On the one side of it, was that if the animals hadn't seen anything to get spooked over, it was clear. But it could also indicate that the Covenant were just unseen to the animals, meaning trouble for the Spartan.

Kat took one more look around, catching a glance at the ground below and being reminded how much she hated heights. As soon as she distanced herself from the tree she was going back to the ground. Kat positioned herself on the branch, facing a limb on a close tree and just when she was about the jump a purple beam slammed into her back, taking down her shield and knocking her off balance. She tumbled forward with a curse and pushed off the trees trunk, flipping in the air before dragging her claws down the bark of another tree. Kat climbed the tree abnormally fast and crouched on a branch, positioning herself.

Covenant forces swarmed from the direction where the city lied weaving in and out of the trees in hot pursuit of the escaped Spartan. There were either elites or jackals but a few grunts could be seen far behind, struggling to stay with their faster kin. Kat cursed again before turning around and leaping from tree to tree, narrowly avoiding plasma blasts and sniper beams. She was just wondering how long she could this up when a big green plasma ball from a full rod cannon hit the branch she was about to land on. The limb cracked, splintered, and fell, as well as Kat.

The Spartan twisted in the air and landed on her feet, breaking the fall some by going down on one knee. Kat wasted no time and ran headlong through the brush and the low branches, ignoring the slight wobbly feeling in her legs. Kat's ears flickered backwards and she caught the voice of an elite yelling over all the rest of the gibbering Covenant.

"Fools! We aren't supposed to kill the Shadow! Capture it!"

A roar ran through the Covenant, a battle cry that spurred their feet and they were soon closing the gap between them and the escaped prisoner. Kat panicked, her breath grew fast and her heart pounded in her chest and head. She forced her feet to move faster and faster even after she had stopped feeling them. Suddenly, by her carelessness, she stepped on a pile of pine needles and her foot slipped out from under her. Kat caught herself from falling with one hand on the ground and started sprinting again, the Covenant even closer on her heels.

Kat burst from the brush into a green meadow with gently waving grass. The Spartan gave no more attention to the meadow; it was just an open area where it would be easier for the Covenant to get her. A line of trees beckoned to her from 80 feet away, promising her safety. She had crossed half that distance till the Covenant in pursuit finally came into view and it was also then when she noticed a familiar glint in one of the bushes she was heading towards.

Kat dug her heels into the ground and stopped, looking from the Covenant to the trees. She growled out of frustration and made a quick decision, bounding off to the left. The Spartan knew this was risky and she would most likely be caught but she could not allow marines to be killed; even if it was their own stupidity for hiding in the bushes where they were easily seen.

An elite dove in front of the Spartan, attempting to trip her. Kat jumped over him like he was a hurdle and flipped over a jackal that stood in front of her with his shield up. She dogged two other elites and slid between another's legs. Kat rolled her feet, avoiding a jackal that tried to jump on top of her and dashed pasted a couple of elites trying to all grab her and instead grabbed each other.

Kat looked back at the scene of mass chaos when she had broke through the crowd of Covenant and almost laughed at how jumbled together they were. She even thought about turning around to taunt them but when she looked around that thought was stifled with fear. A grunt lay in front of her foot, forcing her to loose her balance and fall flat on her face. A gold elite pounced on top of Kat and stabbed a needle into her neck.

The Spartan cried out in pain as the blue liquid ran through her veins, seeming to burn her on the inside. Flashes of the blue void clicked on and off in her vision. Her movements slowed as if she was already stuck in the jelly like abyss and the murmuring in the back of her head turned into shouts.

_Humans! Must kill the humans! Kill!_ The voice screamed, repeating this over and over in Kat's mind while the urge to kill humans swept over her like an ocean wave.

"No!" Kat yelled, clutching her head and writhing on the ground as a sudden throbbing pounded on her head. She wouldn't let it take control again. There was going to be no repeat of what happened in the city. There would be no massacre. She was not going to allow it.

Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and Kat turned her head towards it. The gold elite knelt besides the Spartan with a wide tube of the thick blue liquid in his hand. Kat gasped and tried to get away but he quickly pinned her down with one arm and he shoved the tube into her spine.

Kat's eyes widened, her irises swirling with a light and dark blue, fighting each other for dominion. The blue void flashed in her eyes more frequently and the voice somehow had gained a microphone. But through it all, the memory of the dead civilians kept her partly in control. It reminded Kat of what would happen if she let go of consciousness and she would not allow that to happen.

The Spartan was vaguely aware of the sound of firing Covenant and human weapons. If she broke her concentration she would lose her hold on reality and she could feel herself flickering dangerously low. Kat pushed herself up with straining muscles. Part of her wanted to get up while the other didn't but she forced herself to stand. Kat wavered back and forth on her own feet and she stumbled forward the first couple of feet before she broke into a straight out run.

The branches and roots never seemed so cruel. They whacked at Kat and made her stumble every other step but they never made her stop. In fact, they seemed to spur her on, warning her that the Covenant were right on her heels. She never did hear anything other than her irregular breathing, the throbbing in her head, and the voice. It was a dreaded silence that promised turmoil.

_No! Go back! Kill the humans!_ The voice screamed into her ears but Kat hardly paid heed to it anymore.

Kat ran for eternity and at last a tree root tripped her, sending the Spartan flat on her face. She lay there, motionless except for her back rising up and down with her heavy breathing. Kat didn't even think she had legs anymore because she certainly wasn't feeling them. The rest of her muscles just ached and if she did move Kat figured it would have to be slow. And at that instant, she just wanted to lay here.

_Go back! Kill!_ The voice yelled, reminding Kat that it was still there.

Kat winced, her nails sinking into the ground as the chaos commenced in her mind. The voice continued to pester the Spartan about killing the humans and it seemed right. On the other hand there was the side that didn't want to kill and only the images of mutilated civilians gave her something to hold on to. It was a cruel handle on reality.

_Why won't you give up! Why do you fight me? You will fail in the end and there will be more human blood on your hands. Why don't you just give in?_ Each word the voice said pounded in her head like a hammer striking her brain.

A light suddenly turned on in her brain. The voice had never spoken to her like a separate person. It had always been 'I' not 'you'. _What is going on?_ She thought with a cringe and curled into a ball against the trees roots.

There was a moment of pure silence, a heavenly, wonderful peace where the voice did not speak and there was no murmuring. But it ended just as abruptly as when it started. _Human kind needs to die! _The voice came back after it had realized its fault. _And you will be the prophet's puppet till there are no other enemies and the Great Journey begins!_

"Shut up!" Kat screamed, clutching her head and curling tighter into a ball.

_Get up and go back! Kill the humans that are attack our warriors! Why are we just lying here! We need to kill!_

"I said shut up!" Kat screamed at the voice. "This way neither of us wins! You can't kill the humans and I can't protect them from the Covenant."

_We can't stay here forever!_ The voice yelled, panic slipping into its words.

"No…" Kat agreed, relaxing a little when the voice allowed a little of the throbbing to stop. She shivered as the cold seeped up from the ground and through her body. "We'll decide what happens in the morning." Kat whispered, her eye lids falling down and sleep quickly swept over her like a blanket.

* * *

Authors Note: Guess what! It's my birthday! Hehehe! Sweet 16 baby! Hmm…I've been thinking I should do a kind of contest for my birthday. So here are the rules:

Alright so I want 6 people to write a review wishing me a happy birthday and they can ask any question they want about the story and I'll answer it in my authors note in the next chapter (that is if the answer doesn't reveal TOO much of the story ahead) I'll only take the first 6 and if I don't get at least 6 till Monday then I wont do it. Hey, it's my birthday and I don't care if ya'll cry. So get on review'n people!


	18. Ch18: Never A Dull Moment

Authors Note: Ble! Sorry about the serious lateness of this Chapter, I've had a BAD case of writers block and my schedule has been crazy busy with the end of the school and getting ready for my summer trip and going on the summer trip. I was in Kenya Africa so I couldn't really hook up my laptop anywhere and work on it. I even lost some of my work on this chapter. So a BIG I'm sorry to everyone (hopefully you all won't hate me, I mean we all had to wait for YEARS for Bungie to release Halo 2). I don't know how good this will be but I'm trying to end it a little more quickly so I can work on some other writings I've started.

Explanation:

Yeah, the cat armor, I should have explained this before, I'm sorry, I'm not very good at explanations in stories (something I have to improve and work on). Well anyway, I figured that when the Covenant were modifying Kat they saw her tattoo of a panther on her arm (if you don't remember go back to Ch 5, about the 6th paragraph, and line 9) and I guessed that since the Covenant are religious they thought that the panther was connected to Kat somehow (don't know why) and so made Kat into a panther or cat. There's a link to the crapy picture I drew of Kat's armor on the user information or you could also go back to Ch 15, 5th paragraph for my explanation (the drawing was a ruff sketch to get an idea so the explanation is different b/c I didn't completely go with my drawing). I'm going to be clearing up all this in the next Ch just in case this explanation isn't clear. Oh, and for a little random information, the Covenant put cat DNA into Kat to make her more into the 'sacred animal' but they also connected the black cat tail to her tailbone meaning that when she takes off her armor she still has the tail. This all really stupid stuff I made up but I wanted to make Kat actually live up to her name and become a cat.

I'm sorry I didn't make that clear enough, I guess I'm not taking enough time on these Ch's. If and when I write the sequel of what happens to Kat during Halo 2 I'll make sure I write it all out before I put it on this site and that's a big IF because with my writing I have to be eager to write it out like when I started Shadow Spartan, Halo 2 was coming out (or was out, I don't remember) and so that kinda made my creative juices bubble up and actually the sequel could start to come together in my mind when Halo 3 comes out (and there has to be a Halo 3 cuz no one would make such an ending)

* * *

The human base lay at the foot of a large cliff where the forest had grown right up to the protective rock wall. The bunkers and vehicles were concealed between the trees and were somewhat covered with foliage. Marines were scattered and hidden all about the base and throughout a wide radius around the constructs. They served as security and all were awake and attentive this night.

The full moon that hung high in the speckled, starry sky mocked the shadows with its silver rays and provided hardly enough cover for concealed things. But the lack of darkness did not matter tho, the thing that did was unwanted eyes spotting the unwanted visitor.

A panther like being jumped onto a dull metal roof without making a sound and slipped silently between two buildings. The figure faded into the darkness beside the bunker just as a man dressed rather elaborately walked into the ally and past the secret guest named Shadow. He almost glowed when the moons light hit his white uniform and made the medals running up one side of his chest sparkle. His back was perfectly straight and his face in a thoughtful frown. Even he did not see the shadow behind him move, following his steps.

The man entered a bunker with a dim light glowing out of its windows and spilling onto the forest ground. The murmuring voices from inside grew louder in greeting when the man entered before returning to a low hum. Shadow leapt onto the roof and rolled under the roofs' overhang, bracing herself with her hands and feet. She tapped into the humans "secure" channels and listened as the marines went through their checks. When Shadow was satisfied that her presence had gone unnoticed she turned off the channel and put a cat ear to the wall.

"The Covenant defiantly had their mark all over the rubble." A thoughtful male voice said. "But it's not like them…the Covenant destroy and leave, they wouldn't look for survivors. Not unless they were searching for that cat creature."

"Yes, that is rather intriguing." Another male voice added, seeming a little familiar to the eavesdropper. "Why would the Covenant chase after the cat like creature? Why was it coming from the direction of the city? Why did the Covenant not pursue the cat when it ran away after they put something in its back? Would this cat have anything to do with this 'Shadow' that has been repeated over the Covenant battle network?" The voice stopped and there was the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor. "For some reason…I feel as tho I've seen the cat before."

"All are questions that plague us too but the answers are what we all must scrape for." The first voice replied, still sounding as if in deep thought. "Would you happen to know any of the answers from what you saw or heard Doctor?"

"No." The sad reply came and Shadow's eyes widened. Memories returned and Kat awakened.

_Doctor Tyler…_ Kat said in her mind.

"_No!"_ The voice screamed in her skull and her whole body began to throb in pain. "_Go back to sleep!"_

"Where there any clues in the city ruble?" The thoughtful voice from within asked.

"No, sir." The deep, emotionless reply came. Again, the new voice brought forth old memories and Kat felt herself becoming more in control of her body. Unfortunately, her body was already weak and tiered and her grip began to loosen. "But I do not believe that the Covenant destroyed the city." The low and impassive voice continued as Kat slipped further down. "There have been signs of their bombs but-" A loud _THUD!_ Interrupted the speaker as Kat fell to the ground. Kat groaned and tried her hardest to push herself to her hands and knees.

"It's the cat!" A voice from within yelled.

Kat's head whipped around to look up at the window just when a hand gripped her throat and lifted her into the air. She squealed and clawed at the arm that was connected to the hand and met the slippery resistance she knew was a shield.

"A girl?" One male voice said.

"It sure screams like a girl." Another added.

"Hold her still Master Chief." The female voice spoke.

Kat stopped moving suddenly and stared in shock and horror at the reflective orange visor in front of her. "M-Master…Chief?" Kat whispered weakly.

Everyone gasped and the grip on Kat's neck loosened. "Kat?" Master Chief asked in his deep voice making Kat's stomach churn at his words of recognition.

"Kat!" Dr. Tyler screamed and ran up to Master Chief's side. "Kat! I thought you were dead! How did-" She stopped and her green eyes widened as she looked over Kat's armor, now reflecting the light from inside the building. "W-what did the Covenant do to you?" She said in a horrified whisper as she stepped back, fear emanating from her emerald eyes.

"_See!"_ The voice yelled, making Kat cringe._ "She's afraid of you now! You don't belong anywhere. Return to your slumber and you will be spared from hurt inflicted by these 'friends.'"_

"Kat, are you ok?" Master Chief asked; bring her out of her thoughts. He still held her by her throat but Kats' shield allowed her to still breath. Suddenly, Kat realized she was clutching her stomach and recognized the familiar weightlessness in her gut.

Kat screamed as fear clutched her heart and she kicked Master Chiefs' shoulder, pushing the two Spartans away from each other. Kat slammed into the neighboring building and fell to the ground in a heap.

"_Sleep!"_ The voice commanded and the murmuring that was always in her head became screaming words. Commands and deceitful words hissed in her ears with their lies. Separating the different phrases was impossible and making sense of anything else outside of her mind was near unachievable.

Kat pushed herself up and stood, leaning on the wall with one hand while with the other she held her head. Slowly, her will began to diminish and everything started to get foggy. The blue void flickered slowly, warning her of its impending abyss. The weightless feeling in her gut increased as if she was already floating in the thick liquid.

"Kat what's going on?" Master Chief asked in an unsure voice as he came up next to his old comrade.

"The Covenant…" Kat forced out of her mouth in a tight whisper. "their…controlling me…" The void suddenly engulfed her but she strained and regained her body just in time to stop the punch Shadow was hurling at Chief's head. Kat gasped and stumbled backwards into the wall. "No…" She whispered, shaking her head. "Stay away from me!" Kat screamed as she ran blindly to the side.

Shadow shoved her host into sleeping one last time and finally regained control. She stumbled to a halt in the middle of a street between the lines of barracks and did not move when the marines circled her minutes later. The end of her tail twitched, starting out slowly and gradually getting faster. Her ears pivoted slowly on top of her head in a gradual motion like a radar before snapping around and pointing behind her. Shadow turned around slowly and bent her knees in a sort of squat. "The demon…" She hissed as she raised her hands with cat like finger nails and swept her tail back and forth, restless for a fight.

The demon moved first, running towards Shadow with his enhanced speed but unfortunately for him, Shadow was faster with her updated speed thanks to the Covenant. She flipped over the demon and landed a punch on his shield, almost shattering it, but the demon somehow saw that the attack left her unprotected and whirled around, back handing Shadow's head, dealing heavy damage on her shields as well. Shadow grabbed his arm and ducked under it, punching at his side and shattering his shield. The demon hardly even winced when her fist bore into his side and he quickly twisted out of her grasp, setting her off balance, and with a high kick in the head, he sent Shadow twisting in the air and skidding to a stop on the ground some feet away.

Shadow looked up sharply and immediately started running towards him and just when his shields had begun to recharge she struck with wide slashes. Scratch marks appeared all over the demon's armor, most of them cutting the skin. He could hardly keep his arms up to protect his face but when Shadow thought she could inflict the one fatal blow he grab one of her arms and twisted her around, pinning her arm to her back in such an extremely painful position that Shadow cried out in her surprise and pain.

The demon punched in the armor on Shadows back making her eyes widen. "This is how you control Kat, isn't it?" The demon hissed and ripped off the armor platting.

Shadow screamed and jerked away from the demon only to stand still a few feet away with her head hanging down. She was beaten and there was nothing left for her to do.

Kat felt weak the very moment she entered the blue void. All her muscles were sore and whenever she moved, it was painful. Even her teeth hurt when they touched each other. So Kat stopped moving all together.

Only a minute passed in this humming void before a high pitched scream shattered the void. The liquid churned as if in a storm and suddenly Kat realized her feet were on solid ground, although she couldn't see it. The blue liquid then started to sink and Kat could see the surface as it came closer, seeming to gain speed as it descended. The liquid soon rushed over Kat and onto the ground at her feet.

Kat stared at the blue blob she was standing in before raising her head and looking around at all the marines that were shaking as they held their guns cocked towards the Spartan. Then she spotted Master Chief and tilted her head to one side. He looked like a cat had just used him as a scratching post. _Wait. I am a cat now._ Kat looked down at her bloody nails then back up at Master Chief. She felt she should apologize but her mouth wouldn't form any words.

Suddenly she noticed the silence in her head. It was even more heavenly than before. Every sound was clearer and sharper than before. There was no more murmuring and no more voice. Her thoughts were her own again and nothing haunted them anymore. Shadow no longer controlled her.

At first this realization surprised her but then she was filled with so much emotion that she fell to her knees in the blue liquid, her arms limp at her sides. She was so happy and exhausted that all she could do was smile as joyful tears slowly ran down her face. "It's so quiet." She whispered in a drained voice.

"Kat…" John said in his deep voice that made Kat's stomach flutter "Is that you?"

Kat smirked and for a moment she forgot everything she had been through and she was back at Reach with everyone else still alive. "The one and only…" She said faintly then the other memories returned and she remembered that Shadow had been controlling her and she quickly added "now I am. Thanks to you."

"How do you feel Kat?" Cortana's voice said from John's suit.

Kat blinked at the sound of the AI's voice and she looked up at the fading darkness, running from the light that was coming from the east. "I am officially…exhausted…" Kat whispered as her eye lids slid over her reddened eyes and she fell to the side, vaguely feeling her body being caught before a calm sleep took over her mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah! I finished the chapter! Now b/c of my writers block and lack of devotion, I shall try and wrap up Shadow Spartan in the next chapter. Again, I am so sorry about how late this came! 


	19. Ch19: The Last Couple Pieces

Authors Note: I went down to Florida for four days to visit my cousin and I beat Star Wars Republic Commando in three of those days (I kinda got obsessed). It's an awesome game. I highly recommend it to every Halo fan. There weren't any cut scenes like in Halo which I wish they had b/c you don't even know what you look like. The ending is so much worse than Halo 2 tho! Not like "Geez! That was horrible!" but like "Oh my gosh! How could they do this to me! It can't end like this! NOOOOOOO! Come back! WAHHHH!" ………yeah….it was like that and I'm still raven' about it.

* * *

A constant beeping kept Kat in her dreams like a lullaby. For the first time in days, her dreams were pleasant, at least in Spartan standards. She had her sniper shouldered and she was perfectly hitting Covenant right between the eyes. The hilly scenery was all gray and the sky was white. She was behind the only cluster of rocks in the barren area atop a hill where elites were running through a valley in front of her. Her ammo ran out too quickly, it was a dream after all, and so she tossed the sniper and grabbed the shotgun beside her. She slid down the steep hill and stuffed the barrel into an elites head and fired but instead of hearing a satisfying CHABAN! ((made up sound)) an explosive round, like that of a rocket launcher blew through the elite and flew through the all the others lined up behind him and exploded when it hit the side of a hill. Kat blinked and lowered the shotgun. There was nothing left to kill. 

"Kill the Shadow!" A prophet's voice yelled, making Kat whirl around and see a prophet floating feet away. Along side him two Hunters stood with their weapons already charged. Kat tried to move but her muscles seemed to be frozen.

"Her heart beat is increasing." A metallic female voice said from the sky as the constant beeping picked up speed.

"The Shadow must not fall into human hands!" The prophet yelled.

"A nightmare?" A deep male voice said from where the metallic voice came from.

"Kill the Shadow!" The prophet ordered, pointing at Kat.

"It must be. Should we wake her up?" A female voice said from above.

"Kill it!" The prophet fumed and the Hunters fired, filling Kat's vision with green plasma as she gasped.

Kat's blue eyes shot open when the gasp escaped her lips. She took a breath of air and cleared her vision with a blink, blinking again at what she saw. Dr. Tyler's smooth face gapped as she leaned close to Kat from the left. Cortana's blue holographic form hovered above Kat's head and John's familiar battle harden face leaned in from the right. Kat blinked and looked back at Chief and realized he had forgotten to wipe the worried expression from his usually emotionless face.

"Kat?" Dr. Tyler asked.

"Uh…yeah?" Kat answered, still not understanding why they all looked astonished and still not comfortable with them so close.

There was a silence and suddenly Dr. Tyler was hugging Kat, which was a little awkward since Kat was lying down, and John stood up straight, clearing his expression quickly when he realized his misstake. Cortana's blue holographic figure disappeared and reappeared at the foot of her bed. Kat looked around the white room where two metal chairs sat at her right. Screens with diagrams of her body and vitals lined the wall to the left and a single gray door was in the middle of the wall she was facing.

Dr. Tyler released Kat and backed away, gazing at the Spartan with a smile and tears running down her face. "I can't believe you Kat." She said rubbing her wet eyes with the back of her hand. "I told you not to kill yourself and you almost did just that."

"I'm sorry Doctor; I didn't mean to worry you." Kat said with a weak smile.

"Oh, of course you didn't. No matter what you do I'll always worry so you shouldn't be sorry." Dr. Tyler said taking out a handkerchief and blowing her nose so loudly that both Chief and Kat cringe.

"Is she always this emotional around you?" John asked, looking down into Kat's eyes.

"Pretty much." Kat answered with a smile and looked over the room again. "Where are we?" Kat asked, looking at Master Chief.

"We're on board the _esploratore._" Cortana answered for him, like she usually did.

"_Esploratore?_" Kat said surprised. "Then that means…"

"Captain Sanders is on the ship!" The smiling Sanders who had taken Kat and her team to Reach called out from the doorway when the doors slid open

"Captain Sanders!" Kat cried out as the black haired man entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a story you need to hear." The captain said leaning against the base board of the bed. "And since you seem to have a little time and you don't mind..." Kat nodded for him to continue, " Then I'll tell it to you! When I dropped you off I was immediately sent to inspect some activity in this galaxy. When I got here I picked up a distress signal and when I looked for it I found this pelican stuffed with scientists and marines. I believe you already know the reason why. So when I was heading back I found another signal and when I followed it I discovered Master Chief. Anyway, I landed on a planet after a little encounter with the Covenant to repair and get supplies."

"Excuse me sir, could I ask a question?" Kat interrupted in the most polite way she could muster.

"Go ahead." Captain Sanders said in a cheerful tone.

"What happened to Master Chief after the destruction of Reach?"

"I think Chief should answer for himself." Sanders said, looking over at the other Spartan.

John, who had been listening and watching Sanders as he spoke, looked over at Kat and began.

((You all should know what happened. The fight on the ring, the big explosion of the ring, bla bla bla))

After he was finished Kat looked down at the sheets a moment. "A ring? A holy ring…why does…it sound familiar…" And just when she felt as if she was inches from the answer an excruciating migraine overtook her mind. "Arg!" Kat grunted, wincing at the sudden pain and pressing a hand against her forehead.

"Kat!" Dr. Tyler cried, making her ears clang with her voice and the headache worse. "Kat! Clear you head! Don't concentrate on anything!"

Kat immediately obeyed and immediately the headache stopped. The Spartan blinked and let her hand drop back to her side. Kat looked up at Dr. Tyler as if waiting for an answer and Dr. Tyler sighed, leaning back.

"The control liquid has not quite left your body yet." The doctor began.

"Control liquid?" Kat said, puzzled.

"Uh…well it's a…how would you describe it?" Dr. Tyler asked, looking over to Chief.

"A thick blue liquid." He replied plainly.

"A thick blue liquid!" Kat exclaimed, staring into nothing as she remembered the jello like void and the shot thing that the elite put inside of her as if she were just there.

"Kat, don't thick too much on it." Dr. Tyler warned, putting her hands on the bed beside her. "We have called the thick blue liquid the Covenant control liquid. They seemed to have made a copy of your blood and added in an ingredient that took over your mind like an-"

"Alternate personality." Kat interrupted. "So that was…Shadow?"

"Yes, the control liquid appears to have a whole personality built in it." Dr. Tyler nodded. "Anyway, the liquid replaced your original blood but the Covenant couldn't stop your heart from making your own blood-"

"Aww, that sounds sentimental…" Captain Sanders said, making everyone look at him like he had just put on a purple dragon suit(1). "…in a way…it does…"

Dr. Tyler looked back at Kat and began where she had left off. "So they just built a contraption on the back of your suit that pumped the control liquid into your body. It could hold a lot but eventually it ran out, allow you-"

"To wake up." Cortanta put in.

"Would everyone stop interrupting me!" Dr. Tyler exploded and the room became still, everyone staring at the doctor without making a peep. "Thank you." She sighed and brushed back some hair in her face. "So the Covenant programmed you to obey them."

Kat's eye lids closed and when they opened again she was kneeling with her head bowed and murmuring, "I serve the prophets." In an instant she was back on the bed with everyone staring at her with gapping eyes. Kat gasped and her eyes widened. "Did I…did I say that aloud?" Sanders nodded and the Spartan looked up at the doctor. "I remember I said that to them, me or Shadow I don't remember."

"You said that to whom?" Cortana asked and Kat suddenly winced as the migraine returned. This time she cleared her head faster and avoided some pain. "Sorry, wrong question." The holographic woman said, tilting her head down in the slightest bit to show her shame.

Dr. Tyler sighed and her eyes suddenly became more soft and hurt. "The Covenant not only reprogrammed you…they changed you. Remember your tattoo?"

"Yeah, it got me in trouble with my superiors." Kat said looking down at her bicep with the striking panther.

"It's has gotten you in more trouble now." Dr. Tyler said quietly, making Kat's gaze return to the doctor's face in a flash. "You know that the Covenant designed your armor into that of a panther but they also inserted cat DNA into you. When they did that your senses increased beyond their already heightened state." At this point Dr. Tyler became excited, flailing her arms in the air as she continued. "You became more agile and quick. You will always land on your feet just like a cat. You can hear and see things miles away and you can even see in the dark-"

"Doctor," Kat said, touching the overexcited woman. "I don't need to be faltered."

"Oh…right…sorry." Dr. Tyler said, recomposing herself after getting so excited. "But, the DNA also changed you in a different way. You got the abilities of a cat but you also received the personality of a cat too."

"That would explain why I'm fighting the constant urge to lick myself." Kat said thoughtfully.

"Oh, and another thing…" Dr. Tyler said, visibly struggling how to word what she was going to say next. "Uh…while we were taking off the armor…we couldn't…well…you kind of…"

"You have a tail." Cortana said plainly, crossing her arms.

Kat looked back at the doctor then lifted the sheets. Her black tail rose like a snake next to her and Kat made it swing in circles. She giggled as she made it do the wave and other tricks.

"You see, your tail is connected to your tailbone so it's impossible for us to take it off. It's…well, part of your body now." Dr. Tyler said and Kat put the sheets down.

"It's a good thing the cat ears aren't attached as well." Kat said with a smile.

"Um…well…" Captain Sanders said scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Kat asked perplexed, looking over at Dr. Tyler who looked down. Kat's hands flew to her head and she felt around her head, feeling nothing. The Spartan narrowed her eyes at the captain who was trying to hide his laughter and smile with a fake cough. Suddenly a pillow hit his face and he flew back into the wall from the tremendous force.

"Ow!" He yelled rubbing the back of his head as he winced in pain.

Kat huffed and crossed her arms. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to joke a Spartan?"

"I must have missed that lesson." The Captain said, still rubbing his head in pain.

"Captain, what about the guest?" Cortana asked, pointing to the door.

"Oh! Right! You have a small visitor Kat." Captain Sanders said with a smirk and opened the door.

Kat pondered what he meant by that but before she could put her finger on it a small girl stepped in the doorway. A stuffed dog was held tightly to her chest and she timidly walked up to Kat's bedside. "S-Sarah…" Kat gasped her eyes wide with shock. Sarah drew closer and smiled, her innocent eyes sparkling with her childish playfulness. Kat could contain herself and suddenly hugged the small girl gently, throwing the sheets in disarray. "Thank you…" Kat whispered in the girl's ear. "You are the one that kept me alive...you're the one that saved me."

"But I didn't save you like you did with me." Sarah said when Kat released her and leaned back onto the bed again.

"No, you saved me in a different way." Kat said with a warm smile.

"Captain!" Cortana said suddenly. "We are nearing Earth."

"Right, I'll see you later Kat." The Captain said walking towards the door. "Try not to get into anymore trouble this time, Ok?" He said, tossing the pillow to Kat who caught it just as he reached the door. "Any of you want to see Earth on the bridge?" Sanders said, looking at Dr. Tyler, Master Chief, and Sarah.

"Oh! I do! I do!" Sarah said joyfully prancing up to the Captain.

"Ok then, you'll see Earth too." Sanders said in the gentlest voice Kat had ever heard him use then he looked up at the doctor.

Dr. Tyler looked down at Kat and the Spartan smiled. "Don't worry; I can watch it on screen."

"Ok, I'll go then. It's been a while since I've seen Earth anyway." Dr. Tyler said and walked to the door where the Captain waited for Master Chief's decision.

"I'll catch up." The Spartan replied in his deep voice and the Captain nodded, walking out with Dr. Tyler and Sarah.

Kat looked up at John who stared at the door, recalling all the missions she had the honor of serving under him. He was a true battle genius. Every advantage he saw and used in an instant. Nothing got by his attention without him seeing it, even in the chaos of war. He was impenetrable too, masking all his feelings behind his mask of iron. He had survived for so long, thinking that all his comrades were dead and now here she was, alive. What must be going through his head?

"They're taking you out of active duty." John said without warning as he looked over at his fallen comrade, catching her off guard. "They need to study your behavior and your armor so they know that it's safe for you to fight. They don't want the Covenant to take you back." Kat snapped her mouth closed and shook her head to stop her staring. _No more…fighting? But I've never known anything else._ John's expression suddenly softened the slightest bit and the faintest of smiles came to his lips. Kat's heart stopped pounding in shock and her eyes widened. She had never seen him look like that before. "I promise I'll be waiting for you."(2) He said sternly, gripping her right hand that lay at her side tightly and quickly leaving the room.

Kat sat in silence for minutes, staring at the door with her same shocked expression. Then she slowly lifted her right hand and stared at it. The image of the growing Earth on one of the screens to her left escaped her notice. All she looked at was her hand and after a time a smile creased her lips and she let her hand fall while she stared at the sheets.

_Till fate and luck is kind to me again, farewell, John._

THE END

* * *

1-When I said "purple dragon suit" up where Captain Sanders says the sentimental remark I was referring to barnie if you didn't get it and i bet some of you didn't (At least I wouldn't with something that makes you think so hard, hehehe)

2-"I promise I'll be waiting for you." A line from the last track, 21 in the Halo2 soundtrack

Authors Note:……………………………….DONE! Yes! It is finished! That is if I don't decide to make a Shadow Spartan 2 but don't expect it very soon. Microsoft Word on my laptop is acting weird so I stayed up till 3 am finishing this last CH before it decides to go wako on me. I will most likely edit this Ch so please look over any mistakes, I'm too tiered to look over them tonight. I mean it is 3 am and I have volley ball practice tomorrow…no…I mean today. So good-night everyone! And until another story, farewell!


	20. Chapter 20

*poke*

…..

*poke*

…..

*wiggles*

…..

*ahem*

Hello readers from my 6 year old story, I would like to announce that I am continuing. It has been very long, I know, and a lot has changed (such as several new halo games) but I have never forgotten Shadow Spartan. I will try my best to write as I did before, from my imagination and day dreams, but I have grown older and hopefully wiser. I hope my writing style has improved during this 6 year hiatus and I hope I will get the encouragement I did that helped me produce each chapter in a timely manner. Thank you for reading this important announcement and I hope to release the first chapter soon! (once I decide which of the 3 beginning chapters I will use lol)


End file.
